The Burden of Desires
by Desi-Pari Always
Summary: Alina & Jack slowly begin to realize that the decision each made to lock away the deeper feelings they held for each other was a mistake. Someone has to say something but can love conquer the kraken? Jack/OC Rating just to be safe, it's more like a T plus
1. Troubles Brewing

**General Disclaimer: **That damned possessive mouse refuses to give me my pirate! Any character or scene you recognize does not belong to me however i do own the creative lisence to twist the story into my own personal happy fanfiction addicted mind...i have the papers to proove it see? (waves paper around)  
jack: that's a forgery luv  
me: pirate!

**A/N: **please read the author's note at the end of the first story if you have not already it will explain further chapters...or lack thereof. Also i realized there is a large time frame missing here if Jack is to be captain for 13 years before being taken by the kraken...about ten years worth if you count the ages since jack most likely became captain at 19 and then sailed for a year before making the deal so i'm going to take creative lisence here and say the deal was 6 years. That's supposed to be the devil's number anyway isn't it? anyway please review and let me know how you think the story's coming along!

* * *

Alina and Jack scurried to hide behind the pillar in front of them. They were whizzing their way through a Turkish prison with some sort of cloth parchment that Jack had stuffed into his coat pocket.

Jack, who had opted to leave Alina on the ship on this short excursion of his, had finally learned his lesson that leaving her behind would result in a series of events that he may find less than pleasurable. A few of these being crabs in his bed, salt water soaked sheets, slop in his soup; and the worst of them all…rum overboard. Yes, Jack had learned his lesson once and for all, and it only took him a year to do it.

He motioned with his head to a pile of coffins and smirked at her disgusted look. Anyone could plainly see the 'I-told-you-to-stay-behind' look on his face. Alina ignored it and sauntered up to a coffin that had not yet been nailed and opened the lid. Upon seeing the occupant she motioned for Jack to get in first with a smirk of her own.

Jack climbed in lying on his back and held out a hand to help Alina get settled on top as he grinned widely at the situation. Soon they were snuggled in tight with the lid closed and heard the nails locking them in.

"Cozy?" Jack whispered into her ear causing shivers to roll down her spine.

"Quite" She whispered back and, much to her pleasure, causing the same reaction in him, "…Though I must say the dead guy staring at my face is quite the turn-off" She added as an afterthought.

"Ah the price we pay." Jack mumbled as they felt themselves being lifted and heaved off the side of the cliff. "Ali darlin' try yer best to cover yer ears."

"Why?" She asked as he used his left hand to push her ear into his chest while firing a shot with his right hand. "Oh." She mumbled as they sat up and she could hear a faint ringing in her ears.

"Sorry mate, mind if we take a side trip? Didn't think so." Jack answered himself as he disconnected a leg bone and began rowing to the pearl. Alina rolled her eyes and climbed aboard behind Jack.

"Not quite according to plan?" Gibbs asked throwing the leg Jack had handed him over board.

"Complications arose," Jack began,

"Ensued," Alina continued,

"We're overcome." They both finished.

"So you got what you came for then?"

"Mmm-hmm." They hummed in unison.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ye both have got to stop doing that, the crew's startin ta think yer two sharing the same brain."

"Absolutely." They both replied, smirking in unison.

"So what was it we got from there anyway?" Alina asked Jack.

"Ah." He pulled out the cloth from his jacket pocket and held it up triumphantly earning confused and slightly aggravated looks from the crew.

"Captain?" Gibbs began being the brave one to step forth.

"A**hem**!" Alina coughed glaring at Gibbs.

"Cap-**tains**," Gibbs corrected and Alina lessened her glare, "the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta goin all pear shaped and reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it…"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." Leech continued as Gibbs paused.

"And the hurricane!" Marty piped in as the crew chimed, 'ay!'

"All in all," Gibbs concluded, "it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating.

Alina glared once more yet chuckled internally at the old man's phrasing. Honest pirating? Since when are pirates honest? Weren't they supposed to be dishonest? Was that not the point of Jack's entire speech at the Isla de Muerta? So soon the pirates forget their lessons. Watch out for the honest…many times even they are planning their own hidden agenda. Honestly, honesty does not exist among those who claim to be honest as honesty has long since been claimed and defeated by **dis**honesty, and dishonesty will always tend to the basic needs one needs.

Alina shook herself out of her imaginative stupor to watch the rest unfold.

"Shiny?" Jack asked, "Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving you best interests as cap- I mean **co-**captain? Sorry love." He murmured to her. Alina smiled, she had trained him well.

"Rawk! Walk the plank!"

"**What did the bird say?!**" Alina and Jack yelled at the same time, Jack pulling a pistol and aiming while he yelled.

"Do not blame the bird!" Leech exclaimed, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." At this moment Jack the monkey chose to jump down and steel the cloth from Jack. Jack responded by trying to shoot the damned monkey.

"For the love of God Jack you know he's the undead, that doesn't do any good." Alina scolded.

"Does me." He mumbled while Marty picked up the cloth.

"It's a key."

"No!" Jack intervened, "Much more better, it is a _drawing_ of a key." The crew stared on blankly.

"Gentlemen." Alina chimed catching on to Jack's thinking, "What do keys do?"

"Keys, unlock tings?" Leech answered in a question, letting his accent show causing Alina to smuggle a laugh behind her hand.

"And whatever the key unlocks," Gibbs began to catch on, "inside there's something valuable…so we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks."

"No." Alina interrupted.

"No?" Gibbs asked.

"If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks," Jack replied.

"So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked," Alina continued to be interrupted by Jack,

"Which we don't have,"

"Without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Alina finished. By this time the words phrased in this order and the back and forth babble of their co-captains had given the crew much of a headache and more than a little confusion.

"So…we're going after this key?" Gibbs asked attempting to clarify.

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"So do we have a heading?" Marty asked exasperated with all the insensible chattering.

"Ah, a heading. Set sail in a general…umm…that way, direction." He turned and went to the helm after pointing causing Alina to furrow her brow in confusion. _Since when does Jack not know where to go?_ She thought. "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works!" Jack hollered when he realized no one was moving.

"I noticed lately, the captain seems to be acting a bit strange…er" Marty whispered to Gibbs unknowingly within Alina's hearing and voicing her own thoughts.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack sparrow, bodes ill for us all.

Alina cast a worried glance at her friend and made a mental note to have a nice long talk with him about what in the name of all that was crooked was going on.


	2. Mistakes Brought Forth

**A/N: **alright so BIG thankity thank yous go out to **johnnydeppluver89, scaryemerald10, **and **savvypirategrl** for the amazing reviews that made me smile and these three reviews really made me want to update faster, so there's a little hint hint for all you that read without hitting the cute little purple button. as always thanks to **ThePurpleness** as she has the strength to sit through and help me sort out my muddled branched out thinking...be glad you're not her...be very glad, no one should have to listen to my babbling confuzzled ideas and i am eternally gratefull to you my friend.

**Reminder: **i changed the years so they work better with the way i wrote the story and the ages everyone is at the moment so jack was promised 6 years as captain not 13, check the a/n in ch1 for the extensive explanation if you forgot.

**Warning: **MAJOR fluff and oocness! i promise not to do this too often but i felt it neccessary for this chapter.

* * *

Alina was standing at the helm as part of the night watch thinking back on the events of the day and the more she thought on it the more disturbed she became. _What on Earth had gotten into Jack? Something's not right with him; he's been a bit off for a while now. And that is saying something._ She mused with a chuckle. "Mr. Gibbs?" She called to the tubby man by the mast, "Would you mind taking over the helm for me? I believe our dearest male captain owes his cohort an explanation of sorts."

"T'id be me pleasure Captain, and don't ye dare leave his place until ye've got yerself an answer of sorts." Mr. Gibbs winked to her taking the helm from her grasp. She chuckled as she walked down to Jack's cabin. _I knew I always liked that man._ She thought.

"Jack?" She called softly as she rapped on his door, "Are you in there?" She timidly began opening the door fearing that she may accidentally walk in on him in an awkward state as she had once when he was first coming into his male inheritance, and appreciating himself in a nearby mirror as bare as the day he was born. It had taken both a good three months before either had lived it down by his da…and half of the crew.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He muttered, not hearing her enter. She quickly slipped past the door and snuck up behind him as he stood, wobbling slightly, "Oh, that's why."

"Boo." She whispered in his ear jostling his shoulders a bit. He jerked around to face her and glared when he realized, in his half-drunk stupor, who it was. She stifled a chuckle when she saw his attempt at a glare. "Jack I think there's something we need to discuss." She said as properly as she could, fixing a stern glare to his eyes and wagging her finger in front of his nose.

"Not now." He turned around and began walking to the door but she wouldn't let him get away that easily. She jogged in front of him and blocked the door with her body.

"Jay, there's something going on with you and I'd like to know what." She paused before adding softly, "I'm worried about you."

"Ali," he sighed rubbing his eyes in frustration, "look, I'm fine okay. I've just got a lot on me mind and that's why the compass is acting like a bloody woman in her month."

Alina blushed at the reference, recalling the time she had snapped at him viciously while on her specific 'time' and shortly thereafter felt a guilt so immense she had felt the need to apologize only not knowing how. She had fumbled around her words for a while before shutting her mouth and turning around, walking away quickly. _Damn nature._ She scoffed in her thoughts.

"Now can I please go get me rum?" He asked grabbing her by her biceps and lifting her up, moving her away from the door as easily as if she were a toddler. "I promise; nothing is wrong with me." He opened the door and bowed out, folding his hands in a prayer gesture before turning to the cellar.

Alina didn't believe him in the slightest. Something was going on that he wasn't telling her. Either he didn't want her to get involved for fear of her getting hurt, he didn't know what was wrong himself and he was just in one of his 'moods', or he didn't trust her enough to tell her. Either way she was going to find out. She snuck out of the room and went down to the cellar to see him walking cautiously towards the back. She hid behind one of the large stacks just as she heard the words, "Time's run out Jack."

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack asked the strange man hidden from Alina's sight. She recognized the name as Will's da and covered her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"You look good, Jack." Bootstrap answered.

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum." At his Jack took what Alina could only guess was an offered bottle of rum. She attempted to move closer to see the face of her good friend's father.

"You got the _Pearl_ back, I see."

"I had some help retrieving it by the way…your son."

"William. So he ended up a pirate after all." Bootstrap's voice seemed far off, as if he were somewhere far off. Perhaps reminiscing of when he was there for his family. Perhaps in guilt he wished to see his son once more.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked, greatly confusing Alina who still couldn't see. She peered through the shelves of the rum storage and could not stifle the sudden gasp that emerged when she saw what had become of Bootstrap and heard the following words pass from his decaying lips.

"He sent me. Davy Jones."

Jack seemed to pause before answering and Alina swore under her breath as she realized Jack had probably heard her, he shook his head briefly and turned back to Bootstrap and Alina almost sighed in relief. Perhaps she hadn't been caught after all.

"Ah, so it's you then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it." Bootstrap replied and Alina had to force herself not to throttle him right then, _who would __**choose**__ a life like that?_ She thought angrily. _**Why**__ would anyone choose a life under the spawn of Satan himself?!_

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fare, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

_Oh. That's why._

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

_**What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_Alina realized they were getting to the heart of Jack's problems.

"You made a deal with him too Jack. He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you, six years you been captain."

At this Alina could listen to no more, she turned and stealthily ran back up the steps and into his cabin. She sat on his bed and buried her face in her hands. _No! No, no, no! That stupid, addle-brained, mammering, swaggering, moldwarp! Why would he do such an idiotic thing?! Why would he sentence himself for a __**ship?!**__ He could have built a new one! An exact replica of the old! He could have gotten a brand new ship altogether! He could have done anything, __**everything**__, but __**why**__ make a deal with the devil?!?!?! _

Her eyes had grown red and teary, and her breath had become labored, but a single tear had not yet fallen. They would not fall until she heard all there was to hear from Jack. She could not, **would not** let him leave her again. Ever since coming back to him, being separated again had been her greatest fear. The reason why she had so adamantly refused to stay aboard the _Pearl_ while he went gallivanting off.

His outspoken reasons made sense to all, that if something should happen to him, the crew would need their co-captain to resume as captain and lead them away from the danger.

Her unspoken reason made more sense in her heart. If something were to happen to him, there would be no co-captain to continue…she would go with him. Always. She vowed to herself the night they had kissed nearly one year ago, she would not feel helpless again, she would not lose her heart again; she would not be separated from him. She couldn't bare it.

She felt the ship lurch and knew that Jack was taking off for some unknown reason. _No._ She scoffed, _He had a reason; he just didn't bother to tell anyone._ She hung her head and stared at her feet, _Not even me. He couldn't even tell me. Was he ashamed that he made the deal at all? Was he afraid to tell her for fear of her saying exactly what she had earlier thought? Was he worried she might scorn him exactly as she had done in her thoughts?_ She hung her head once more, only this time in shame. She knew why he didn't tell her. She would have acted exactly as she had in her thoughts.

Alina heard the crew yelling something about Jack's hat and felt the ship lurch one way and then the other as they were ordered to 'forget the hat'. A few moments later, Alina heard the door open and close. She heard only one footstep indicating that Jack had stepped into the room but had gone no further. She dared not look up for fear of what she would see on his face, or worse, what he would see on hers.

Finally she heard him sigh and walk further into the room to kneel by the bedside and look up into her face. When she saw the earnest look on his face she couldn't help the tears that brimmed over and fell from the apples of her cheeks onto his just below.

Silently, he reached up a hand to wipe her tears from her eyes, but left the ones on his own cheeks to follow their path. "Shh love. Ye know I hate it when ye cry. Especially when I make ye do it." He chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I can't help it," she sniffed, "ye bring out the skirt in me." She smirked at the reference he had used to call her many years ago when she was looking for Smiley. "Ye know I still have that old bear."

"Really?" He asked, intrigued by the thought, "I can't imagine he's worth lookin' at now-a-days. I can't believe you actually kept him."

"Of course I kept him. Smiley got me through some of my worst days." She told him smiling and pulling Jack into a hug by his shoulders. "Jack why did you do it? Why would you make a deal with Davy Jones of all people? If he can be called a person at all." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry love. A lot was going on through me mind at the time. How I was lettin' me da down again, how I was messing things up just like he said I would, I just didn't want him to find out he was right." Jack sighed and moved so he was leaning his back against her legs.

"Jack yer da was never right about you, you should know that." She consoled. She moved so she was sitting on the floor of the cabin behind him and massaging his shoulders, "Ye're crafty, ye're witty, and ye always get yerself out of a jam."

"I messed up with you again." He sulked but leaned into her massage none the less.

"I was more upset that you didn't tell me." She lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder, "But I've got a plan so don't ye worry yer pretty little skirt-filled head." He kissed her temple with slight difficulty from the angle he was sitting, "I'll get everything sorted out. I promise. We won't get separated again." He voiced her earlier thoughts.

"I hope so Jack." She whispered, still rubbing his tense shoulders into relaxation, "I hope so."


	3. Cannibals and Brandy

**Author's Note: **Hurray! I'm not dead! I'm so so so so SO sorry for the long wait in updating but I've just had so much stuff going on that I absolutely had no time whatsoever. On the plus side...I GOT A 26 ON THE ACTs!!!!! WOOTNESS!!! Anyway in five more weeks it'll be the end of semester and then hopefully my updates will be more frequent than they have been but I'll try to get better with that before then haha.

Now for shoutout time so thank you so much to:  
johnnydeppluver89 Pup-of-Power and QueenOfWeird1995  
for the reviews that made me smile and thank you Queen for the constructive criticism, if anyone else has something to contribute that would be great because i'm always looking for some good crtitics ^^. Well enough with my words...well...you know what I mean.

ONWARDS!

* * *

"Won't get separated my bloody sore arse." Alina muttered to herself as she gripped the gruesome bars of her cagey prison. "Bloody idiot he is. Bloody _stupid_ idiot."

"Captain, someone's coming." Mr. Gibbs informed her as they were being pulled up just far enough to get some hatch contraption open and a body to get thrown in with the rest of them.

_'Oof!', _was the grunt emitted from the man being thrown into the cage and _'yipe!', was _the considerably higher pitched yelp from the aggravated female co-captain.

"Sorry!" The male apologized as he scrambled to find some way to pull himself up.

"Oh just grab a damn bone and heave yer weight up!" Alina grumbled as she miraculously managed to wriggle her way out from under Will. _Will?!_

"Will!" Alina smiled as she saw it was him, then immediately frowned as she realized they were still trapped in the cage.

"Hi Alina."

"Will what are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth is in a prison hold, she faces the gallows for helping one notorious pirate and his cohort to escape." He grumbled, "I need Jack's compass to save her."

"Who wants the compass Will?"

"Cutler Beckett."

"**Who?!** Will you can't! I don't know why he wants the compass Will but there must be another way to save Elizabeth and I really hate to put it this way but why does she even need saving? Oh don't give me that look Will," she quickly fixed her sentence upon noticing Will's murderous glare, "What I meant is that even though Elizabeth is a well-bred lady through and through think about everything she's done so far, she managed to escape from Hector's clutches, and the crew mind you, she managed to survive the rum-runners' island, she helped us win the battle at Isla de Muerta, all in all it seems as though she'd have no problem escaping a stupid little prison." Alina took a breath.

"You're turning into Jack now you know that?" Will replied.

"Hey!" Alina retorted pathetically, "Respect the chief." She crossed her arms and pouted for lack of having a better comeback.

"That's another thing. Why would Jack do this to us if he's the chief?"

"Aye." Gibbs answered for her, "The Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice?"

"He's a captive as much as the rest of us Will." Alina told him sullenly.

"Actually lass, it's worse."

"Don't remind me." She muttered.

"What?" Will asked, intrigued by what possibilities could be the worse.

"See lad, the Pelegostos believe Jack is a God in human form…and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." At this point, Cotton bit down on Gibbs's finger as if he found the idea amusing. "Ow. They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked with a disgusted look himself.

"These cages we're in?" Alina answered, "They weren't built until after we got here."

"The feast is about to begin." Gibbs chimed.

"Jack's life will end when the drum stops." Alina finished.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then can we?"

Minutes later they were swinging through the air like a trapeze artist from Japan. It took a while longer but finally they reached the vines on the far side.

"Put yer legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on men…and Alina, it'll take all of us to crew the _Pearl_." Will added.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone, about six would do!" Leech stupidly exclaimed. As everyone paused to look at him, Alina noticed the silence in the background. The drums had stopped.

"No." She gasped.

"Oh dear." Leech said. Alina wasn't sure if the words were for letting his information slip or if he too had noticed the silence. Either way Will ordered them to hurry and they resumed climbing with slightly more vigor.

As Will saw one of the natives crossing the bridge and got both cages to stop. Leech, as self-appointed leader of his cage, decided to be sneaky and began climbing again despite Will's many protests. Leech unknowingly grabbed a snake by accident and everyone in the cage fell to their deaths below.

"Move!" Will screamed as he noticed the native had seen them. They made it to the top and began rolling the cage like a hamster wheel before getting thrown about by two unfortunately placed palm trees. Deciding it was smarter to lift the cage, they carried it (and poor Marty) as they ran for their lives. After running themselves right off a cliff, the cage burst open as the ties were not equipped to handle the pressures the crew had placed on them and everyone managed to swim out and into a cave for safety from the flying arrows.

"Who goes there?! Who the hell are you lot ye bloody scalawags?" A raspy yet distinctly feminine voice came from the back of the cave.

"Hello?" Alina called, "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Oh! Well you seem nice enough, the name's Brandy though sadly I have none of it. Sorry to frighten you lot but you can't be too careful what with the cannibal natives about, so now that ye know me who might you be?"

The crew stared at her for a moment before Alina cleared her throat and replied cautiously, "Well I am Captain Alina Carter, and this lot is mine and Jack Sparrow's crew."

"Sparrow and Carter?! Mother's love I've heard so much about ye two! In one year ye've both made quite the name for yerself as a duo! Mind if I join ya?" Brandy was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well…" Alina began wondering how to decline before she was interrupted.

"Oh come on! I know the island better than you do and I can get ye back to the _Pearl, _that's yer ship aint it? The _Black Pearl?_ Anywho I can get ye there quick as a whip and you all wouldn't want to leave a poor defenseless lass all alone to be eaten would you?" Brandy clasped her hands in front of her and pouted her lips as she looked at Alina with wide, slightly tearful eyes which Alina saw right through.

"Yer full of hooey you know that? But I like yer style and we need ta get to the ship so come on then." Alina jerked her head in the direction of the entrance to the cave and Brandy squealed in delight as she ran out an dived in the water with an unspoken indication that they should follow.

"Our work's half done!" Gibbs announced while Alina glared at the sorry excuse for pirates in front of her.

"We done it for you knowing you'd come back for it!" The tubby one proclaimed as the lanky one grinned sheepishly.

"Where's Jack?" Alina asked panicked before they all heard a distinct,

"AHH!!!"

The crew turned to see Jack being pursued by an angry mob of painted, hungry, brown men behind him.

"Time to go!" Will squeaked as they climbed aboard the ship.

"Good doggie!" Alina saw Jack mutter as he climbed onto the netting on the side of the _Pearl_.

"Alas my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost," Jack was interrupted by a very large wave with very good timing, "Captain, Jack Sparrow." He muttered, sopping wet.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible.

"That seems a bit contradictory Captain."

"Don't question Mister Gibbs, just do it." Alina said as she looked at Jack concernedly.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack seethed as he shivered.

Alina handed him his coat and a pistol.

"Thank ye love." He leaned toward her as she kissed his cheek warmly.

"Yer welcome."

Will blanched for a moment as he saw that the two had most certainly moved their relationship along, then shook his head as he remembered more important matters to tend to, "Jack, Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack questioned as he walked to the helm. Alina chuckled and walked down to her cabin for some well deserved rest. If she knew Jack, and she was fairly certain she did, then she would need to be rested before they arrived at a certain location where a certain voodoo priestess was sure to aggravate her to a certain breaking point.


	4. Grapes

**Author's Note:** Wow! I have to say I really didn't like that last chapter I wrote as it definately was not one of my better works and yet I still got reviews claiming they loved it. Thank you so much to Pup-of-Power for the constructive criticism, again I really appreciate it a lot and if anyone else has something that they think would help me become better in my writing please don't hesitate to say, although no flmaes please. Also thanks to NightStormBlaze, johnnydepluver89, and QueenOfWeird1995 for the always encouraging words, and what would be my story without you Purpleness? Seriously everyone without her continued support and help with all my muddled thinking these chapters would not be up very often...most likely once every three months or so at the least. Oh and i forgot to metion that the character Brandy is based off of her...hense the purple.

Warning: ooc in this chapter (but that is to be expected as their relationship progresses)

* * *

Alina lay on the bed thinking, she had her left leg hanging off the side of the bed to rest her foot on the floor and her right arm slung over her eyes as she attempted to keep them closed. Her thoughts, unfortunately, were racing too fast for her to sleep. Though her body longed for the peaceful relief of a sound rest, her mind would never settle long enough for her to relax. She felt tired though. She also felt nauseous. She felt worried and panicked, and she felt anger and frustration. Most of all, she felt confused.

In so little time so much had occurred and for some reason her thoughts whipped through the last year from that fateful day she rediscovered her best friend/love was still alive, to the events that passed merely moments ago. She felt that Jack was right in wanting to go see Tia Dalma as the strange voodoo priestess usually knew what to do to get Jack out of a pickle when he couldn't do it himself. However something did not sit right with Alina about the woman. Something about her seemed off.

Alina got the feeling that Tia Dalma was playing Jack at his own game. Jack, who many times said one thing that although stated was completely true, meant something entirely different. For some odd reason she believed that Tia was using Jack for her hidden agenda. That woman had never sat right with Alina and she imagined this time would be no different. Unfortunately, Alina could not simply stay behind and give Jack the impression that she still feared the old hag as she had once stupidly admitted to him and rumor had it that Jack had once been intimate with her.

Alina shuddered. Honestly how could that man possibly have gotten a rise out of that woman? More importantly _why_ had he even bothered to try? Along with the disgust and confusion she felt with the woman she also felt _jealous_. That thought bothered her more than any other. She was jealous of that hag witch. Jealous that there was the possibility that the woman had gotten to something she had so desperately desired. Jealous that such a horrid woman had gotten close to the man she loved. Yes she knew she loved her best friend. And she knew he did not.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." She called in an almost groaning voice.

The door banged open and in strode the subject of her thoughts as he dragged a nervous looking Brandy behind him. "Who the bloody hell is this?" He asked, throwing her slightly into the room and closing the door behind him. Alina did not have to uncover her eyes to know who he was referring to and so, without moving an inch, she answered him.

"Her name is Brandy and she's joining the crew and if you have any objections then might I remind you of my objection to one Mr. Keller."

"But Keller actually works and doesn't drink much rum, we're keeping him." Jack protested.

"He also stares below me chin and attempts to grope me arse but that's beside the point and we're keeping her." Alina mumbled tiredly, still without moving and wishing she could sleep.

"I don't know her."

"I do."

"She's another mouth to feed."

"She helped us off the island."

"She probably doesn't know the first thing about sailing."

"She can learn."

"_She's only standing right here!_" Brandy interrupted getting slightly tired of their constant back and forth bickering.

"Her name's Brandy and she's staying," Alina ignored Brandy's outburst and continued, "might do me some good to have another woman on board considering Anna up and left, might help me keep whatever sanity I have left." She then rolled over to attempt sleep once more. Her attempt was in vain however as Jack then stomped over to her and flipped her over.

"What happened to making decisions together?" He asked, glaring at her as he pinned her arms to her side and sat on the bed by her hip to avoid any pain she may seek to inflict upon him.

"Number one," Alina attempted to wriggle out of his grasp though she knew it was futile, "I don't recall you asking me when you decided to go see that retched old, ruttish fastilarian! Number two have you forgotten this entire crew has been recruited by you?! It won't do you any harm to let me have one friend aboard! And number three, let go of me you blasted old puttock!"

At this Jack cocked a brow, "What in the name of all that is crooked is a puttock?"

"It's a buzzard now please let me go." Alina's voice had returned to normal and as Brandy was stunned at the sudden turn about, Jack just sighed aggrievedly and let her go, making sure to stand quickly and step out of way of any of the flailing limbs she would have whacked him with had she the chance. "Jay," she whined, knowing how to play her strengths, "what's the harm of having her on board with us eh?"

"Ali," he sighed, he knew what she was doing and yet he was powerless to resist as he looked down on her, still lying on the bed comfortably, "it's just that I..." he turned to Brandy at this point, "I'm sorry could you leave?" He made a shooing motion with his hand as he pushed her out the door and closed it again. "Ali," he returned to sitting on the bed next to her lying form, "I just don't know who to trust right now and it's slightly more than infuriating."

"You let Pintel and Raghetti come back. If you can trust them enough, why can't ye trust me in my judgement?"

"Now that's not fair and you know it." He semi-glared at her knowing, even as the words left his mouth, that his argument held no ground.

"Why?" She asked, catching his slip as she sat upright so she was sitting next to him and turned her head to the side to look directly at him, "Why is it different? Jay they were working directly for Hector and Brandy never did. Plus she said she's heard of us on the island and she said she admired our expeditions. She doesn't seem all that bad and she just really wanted a way off that island." As Jack opened his mouth to speak, Alina cut him off and added, "How about this, we keep her on board until the next time we make port, not land, port. If by that time she hasn't proved herself worthy of being a crew member then we drop her off and never worry about her again but if she has we make it her decision whether she wishes to stay or go."

Jack sighed, knowing he'd been defeated, "Alright then. We'll go with that idea." He then smirked, "But if things don't work out can I make her walk the plank? Near whatever port we're at of course, I wouldn't leave her out to open sea."

Alina chuckled, "Yes you crazed pirate man, you may make her walk the dreaded plank if it makes you feel better." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, "Thanks Jay."

"Ali?" Jack asked as she pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"This is something we've yet to discuss." He motioned to their closeness and then their lips in turn, "What are we making of this and how does it affect things?"

"I thought that was supposed to be my line." She sighed and turned her head away so as not to show her embarrassment to him. "Jack, you make whatever you would like to make of it. I'm not putting any restraints on you and if you feel the need for a whore in Tortuga then go right ahead. I know you and I aren't tied and I know you'd never wish to be. This is enough for me Jay. I don't need more if you don't." She cursed herself as she spoke. She knew she should just shut up but she couldn't stop herself from blathering on and on. She knew she had inadvertently given her feelings away but she knew not if Jack had picked up on it. Thankfully, if he had, he had not shown it. Instead he leaned in, and kissed her again.

He moved one hand to her neck and the other to her waist as they sat as close to each other as they could and kissed with such intensity that they both had to remind themselves constantly that they thought the other did not want more. They both fought an internal battle on whether they should let their intimacy continue, or leave it at what it was and at least know they could share in moments such as this. Jack was the first to pull back, scared that if he let such acts continue he would not be able to stop himself from pursuing her further and now was neither the time nor place. He kept his face close though as he rested his forehead against hers and both could feel the other's hot breath on their face as they panted and gasped for air.

"We should get some rest." Alina whispered as she carefully got her breath back, "We should be arriving soon and I don't think you'll want us to be dead on our feet. I suspect you haven't slept in as long as I haven't either."

"You'd probably be correct." He whispered back, but as he began to rise Alina grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please. My mind keeps wandering and I can't bloody sleep. Can you lie with me like you used to when I had nightmares? It'd probably help."

Jack said nothing, but a soft and reminiscent look came on his face as he lay down on the bed and wrapped her in his arms so that her head lay on his chest. He kissed her temple and soon both were drifting off into a peaceful rest that they both deserved.

* * *

Two hours later both had awoken to a knocking at the door. Alina grumbled and rolled out of the bed and Jack sat up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"So can I stay?" Came the voice of Brandy as the door was opened.

"On a trial basis yes." Jack answered from his position on the bed, it was then that he took the time to actually look at his newest crewman...or rather crew woman.

She was a fairly petite woman, her clothes were a bit ragged from having been in the cave Alina had mentioned earlier to him and her dark blonde hair was hanging to her hip but what was truly odd about her was the _purple_ in her hair. She had an odd fascination with the color as he noted her clothes were a slightly darker shade of it.

"Can I ask you one question though?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he surveyed her.

"Fire away Captain."

"What's with the color in yer hair?"

"Yeah I was curious about that too." Alina commented, "How did you do it?"

Brandy winked as she replied, "Grapes! Wonderful fruit they are, did you know wine comes from grapes? Used them to do it." With that said she turned with a flourish and skipped away to the upper deck, leaving Alina and Jack dumbfounded and yet chuckling at the eccentric nature of their new comrade. This was going to be interesting.

Very interesting indeed.


	5. Choices

**Author's Note: **forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or small errors i may have made, I know I promised to have this out sooner and I'm sorry I didn't but I went through a bit of a writer's block with this chapter, but lo and behold inspiration strikes at 2 in the morning and it's now 4 in the morning as I post this so I really hope my readers appreciate this chapter getting up. As always thanks to my reviewers Pup-of-Power, XJacksPiratePrincessX (cute name btw), johnnydeppluver89, QueenOfWeird1995, and of course her name is probably memorized by now and you all probably know who'll be mentioned next but thanks to ThePurpleness for listening to the random babbles that is sadly my thought process. (yawns) Well I'm gonna finally hit the sack now so I hope you enjoy and I'm expecting a few extra reviews for actually lisenting to that nagging voice telling me to write this early! Really, it's not too much to ask ^^.

* * *

As soon as Jack and Alina left the comfort of the cabin, the darkness of the night sky enveloped them. Selecting a few members of the crew to accompany them, Brandy included as she refused to be left alone with a bunch of 'buggy-eyed men who can't keep it in their pants', they entered the dinghy and began making the trip up the narrow river and to the home of the woman Alina despised. As Jack left the dinghy he turned to give a helping hand to Alina , leaving Brandy to scramble about herself.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back." Jack chuckled nervously as he saw the not only skeptical but also menacing face Alina wore. "Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are," then, rethinking his statement he rectified, "were...have been...before." His face became down trodden as he realized he held no promise he could keep. His previous business with Tia Dalma had ended quite some time before. Though the priestess knew Jack would come back some day, many days had indeed passed between them.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs reassured, only to have Jack respond, "It's me front I'm worried about." Alina made a note to herself in her mind that she' d be watching his front like a hawk and any sign that the despicable wench was moving in on him and she'd be pouncing like a jungle cat.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will, who passed the buck to Brandy, who then passed it to Ragetti, who tagged Pintel, who told Marty, who told the parrot, who left Cotton sitting all alone with the order.

"Jack Sparrow." The woman hunched over at the table purred with a grin adorning her face.

"Tia Dalma." Jack replied with a nervous quiver that Alina managed to catch and internally smirk. She turned her head slightly toward the door as the two exchanged greetings and watched the others pile in, then successfully managed to hold in her chuckle when she saw Brandy walk in, become wide-eyed, and then walk right back out to watch the dinghy with Cotton.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia's face then momentarily registered shock before returning to her cool demeanor as she turned to Will, "You, you have touch of...destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked confused, and Alina hid her amused smile behind her hand as she realized it wouldn't be Jack she'd need to watch when Tia Dalma's face turned coy and asked, "You want to know me?"

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack interrupted before pulling her away and whispering, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped." Tia Dalma replied, "Come." She sat contentedly at the round table in the center of the room as the rest of the group half-circled around it. "So what service may I do you?" She asked invitingly before snapping harshly, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack replied motioning for the monkey to be brought forth, "Look!" He proceeded to shoot the antsy creature and explained, "An undead monkey! Top that!" He half turned to Alina while Tia briefly observed the monkey and muttered, "Two birds with one stone aye?" Alina smirked and chuckled at Jack's usual attitude. It was then that she noticed Tia Dalma opening the cage and letting the monkey free.

Alina assumed it would immediately run to either bother Jack or come near herself as next to Hector, she was his favorite. Instead however, little Jack ran to a back room where she briefly noted a pair of black boots lying down on the bed and little Jack nudging the owner of said pair of boots. For the time being, she simply passed it off as one of Tia's 'special friends', later she'd ponder on what exactly it could mean but at the moment she needed to make sure Jack didn't get in over his head as Will was bound to find out his scheme sooner or later.

Alina figured it out as soon as the drawing of a key hit the table. At that moment, shock registered in her mind and a thousand sinarios ran through at lightning speed. She would definitely have to have another talk with Jack...and soon.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia Dalma asked skeptically, although Alina caught a hint of disdain creep into her voice.

"Maybe, why?" Jack eyes could not meet Tia's, instead they wandered to the many trinkets and voodoo objects hanging about the room, to Alina's face, to his crew, to the floor, and back to Alina, before settling on the priestess once more.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia Dalma proclaimed jubilantly at the thought of capturing him in a corner, much like a very large and very pompous cat would when corning a tiny field mouse who dared scurry through her halls, "Or do you know," she continued, "but are loathe to claim it as your own?" Tia briefly glanced at Alina's face before returning back to the object on the table, "Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs questioned.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel inquired.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti, ever the careful, one gulped. Alina rolled her eyes.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will, ever the _clueless_ one, asked.

"What indeed?" Tia probed, looking for them to answer the question themselves, she hinted at herself with a hand near her bosom. The men took turns guessing.

"The sea." Ever the sailor.

"Sums." Ever the looter.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." At this Jack and Alina had heard enough and both answered back, "A woman!"

"And they call themselves men." Alina muttered, crossing her arms and waiting to hear how the rest of the tale spun out even though she well knew the ending and how Will would possibly play into it.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tia Dalma purred once more as she attempted to continue her story before Gibbs interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story, different versions, and all are true." Tia snapped, appalled that someone would have the nerve to not only interrupt her but attempt to call her wrong, "It was a woman, as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked, becoming more engrossed, yet at the same time slightly disturbed and highly suspicious.

"Him heart." She replied truthfully. Ragetti and the crew began questioning whether this was physically possible of if it was a matter of speaking figuratively. Alina swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she knew where this was going and what Will was more than likely going to end up doing. She had unconsciously moved closer to Jack who discreetly put a hand on her lower back and out of Tia Dalma's line of vision. The old hag however noticed the movement of their bodies and smirked at their closeness. Jack mentally cursed her perception, he should have known that nothing gets past the old bat.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings," Tia's gaze seemed to penetrate Alina and Jack both at the same time, "and so, him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world." Her gaze then became softer as she turned away and finished, "The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this." Will accused, throwing a disgusted look Jack's way.

"I did not." Jack's voice seemed appalled at the idea and Alina rolled her eyes once more.

"Jack." She murmured, trying to convey to him that she knew his ploy and it wasn't going to work.

"I didn't know where the key was," he rectified, "but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, eh?" At this point there was not a soul in the room who didn't realize something was amiss with the captain as he was unusually nervous and a little bit jumpy.

"Let me see your hand." Tia commanded. It was now Alina's turn to comfort him as she placed a hand on his left shoulder. Jack reluctantly brought the respective hand up and allowed Alina to unwrap the cloth he had used to cover,

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs gasped as soon as he saw it. He then went through a crazy superstitious turn about to keep the dreaded curse away from himself.

"Black Spot!"

"Black Spot!" Ragetti and Pintel followed Gibbs's example.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack told them, annoyed at not only their stupidity but at hearing the cursed mark repeated.

Tia Dalma rushed into a back room to collect something and Alina watched as Jack pocketed a ring with a shining emerald that was sitting next to a curious looking locket. Tia returned with a jar in her hands and explained herself.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." She handed the jar to him and both he and Alina glanced at it with a single cocked brow.

"Dirt?" Alina asked.

"Dirt." Jack confirmed, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" Jack hugged the jar to his body causing a chuckle to emit from Alina as she took in his child-like pout.

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman._" Will proclaimed before heading out the door. Alina was soon following the others before Tia Dalma called her back.

"You, come here Carter."

Alina glanced at Jack who gave her a reassuring nod before exiting the room to wait for her by the dinghy with the rest.

"What?" Alina asked slightly annoyed.

Tia Dalma seemed to be in a far off place as she replied. Her eyes were dilated and she swayed lightly, she seemed dazed and airy as she prophesied Alina's near future, "You have a great decision ahead of you young Carter. You can make the choice to follow what your body tells you is perfect, simple, is wonderful, or what your mind tells you is right, smart, safe, or you may choose to follow the harder path, the path the heart lead you. But be warned. Either way leads to great peril for you. Follow your mind, and your heart die. Follow your heart and your body die. Follow your body, and your mind die. Yet only through the deaths can your happiness come through, for things must always become so much worse, before they have hope of becoming better. Choose wisely when your time comes. Choose wisely." Tia's gaze snapped back and she shook her head as if awakening from sleep, "What are you still doing here?" She asked harshly, "Go!"

Alina left the ratty shack wondering what in the world could she possibly have been talking about. What had the priestess seen in her future? What was all the talk of death? And what choice was she to make? How would she know which was the right way to go? As she pondered these thoughts and walked down to the awaiting dinghy, Tia sat back at her table shaking the crab claws in her hand and muttering.

"A touch...of destiny."


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry to tell you all this is not an update but I wanted to let everyone know that it'll probably be another two weeks before my next update. Reason's being I'm currently under a but-load of stress and unfortunately am suffering from stress sickness (sucks doesn't it?) Anyway I've got scholarship deadlines and finals fast approaching and everything will be over by the end of next week and I'll probably be spending the weekend directly after that just relaxing and trying to slow my brain down enough so that I can somehow survive my last semester of high school..

My last semester of high school...

Holy crap.

Wish me luck please because I'm _freaking out!!!_

If I feel up to it I'll update by the end of next week but I can't promise anything, I'll definitely have updated by the end of this month though so sorry for anyone who thinks it's too long of a wait but I really hope you'll continue to keep coming back and reading more.


	7. Relaxing & Comprehending

**A/N: **alright well i was just so ecstatic after learning the results of my caculus and physics finals that i was literally bouncing in my seat, i was so happy i just had the inspiration to write and so here's the next chapter earlier than anticipated and please please please read the author's note at the bottom.

anyway thanks goes out to Pup-of-Power, QueenOfWeird1995, and johnnydeppluver89 for the reviews on chapter five and thanks to Allimba, supercalifragilisticexplalidoc, and Queen once again for the supporting words, i think they helped my psyched out mind to just calm down for a second to take a deep breath and stop stressing so much.

onward!

* * *

All were back aboard the _Black Pearl_ and were currently sailing towards the general direction of where they were supposedly to meet the _Flying Dutchman_ in it's path. Alina sat in her cabin at her desk, flipping through pages of a book, whose words were not being processed, as her mind spun at the chaotic mess she had wormed her way into. After all, it was her choice to interfere. One thing for certain, life was never boring when alongside Jack Sparrow. Speaking of the flagrant captain, she had a bone to pick with him.

She stood and composed herself, shaking herself out of her own amused reverie. When she was determined that she would not give in to his boisterous charms, she left her cabin and marched herself over to his not even bothering to knock on his door before opening it. There she saw a sight that broke her stable posture.

Jack was hunched over a circular table with not many, but just one bottle of rum next to him. He held a copy of Romeo and Juliet and was looking at it with disdain. He tilted his head slightly upon hearing her enter but did not turn her way as he was still contemplating the depths of the tragic tale before him. He turned the book this way and that, observing the shape from a few different angles.

"You know most people open the book and read it." Alina said while watching him amusedly.

"Most people look at this book and view it as a beautiful yet tragic tale of love and hardships." He murmured back after putting it the book down on the table and motioning the seat in front of him.

"But of course we're not like most people are we?" Alina replied, moving the chair from across the table to right next to him before sitting down.

"Of course not! Where would the fun lie in that?"

"Jack-" Alina began, only to be interrupted.

"Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Romeo and Juliet never met? Or maybe what would have happened if they never remet after the Capulet's masquerade? Or even what would have happened if they didn't admit their supposed feelings for each other so soon? Perhaps even how the story would have ended if they each weren't so bloody stupid! I mean really, how could anyone think that pretending to be dead was the way to go about being with her love when honestly the lad was probably worried sick about her! And what's worse! The bloody idiot goes and kills himself too!" As Jack finished his tirade he slumped down onto the table, his head making a dull 'thump' as he curled around his stomach.

Alina looked at him forlornly as she realized where his thought process had led him. She stood carefully and walked behind his seated form before leaning over the edge of the chair, gently grasping his shoulders, and pulling him to sit up. She began messaging the knots around his neck and shoulders as his head lolled back in a relaxed state of pleasure.

"Jack, things will work out. We just have to keep believing that." She whispered solemnly, continuing to relax his muscles.

Jack sighed as his Ali worked her magic on his stiff neck. He had been locked in his cabin since they left Tia's shack and he had been mentally scolding himself for his foolishness.

When he had believed Alina to be dead, he hadn't given a care to his own life. He had thrown his all into the _Pearl_ for a long time. It was all he thought of, as a way to push all thoughts of Alina far from his mind.

When the _Pearl_ sank to the depths of the ocean he was reminded of a time when his own father had called him a failure. He was reminded of Alina coming to comfort him even though, being a man and therefore not being soft enough to be hurt by his father's callous words, he had continually pushed her away before she broke through to him.

She continually told him that he was **not** a failure, and that he was worth everything to her; that she would be nothing without her favorite Jay Bird by her side. It was the first time in almost a year that he had thought of her, and he sank into depression. Not giving a qualm about his life anymore, he made a deal with Davy Jones. That if his beloved _Pearl_ rose from the depths, a feat which his beloved Ali Bear unfortunately could not, he would captain for six years, before being called to serve his soul aboard the _Dutchman_.

Only now he had his bear back. How could he give her up? He had an incredibly bad feeling about what was to come and his bad feelings usually meant something four times as horrible would occur.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to negotiate his way out of trouble this time around and that thought worried him more than anything. Whether or not anyone besides Alina realized it, Jack Sparrow always had a plan and he was always about ninety-eight percent sure it would work. On top of that, he always had at least two back-up plans in store that he could set into play on the off-chance that the rare two percent show through.

This time however, Jack had only two cards to play. And both cards belonged to the same hand. To top it all off, he was perhaps only ten percent sure his plan could possibly buy him time. He was one-hundred percent sure however, that he would end up having to pay his debt in to Davy Jones sooner than he was able to afford it.

Alina noticed his muscles slowly begin to tense once more and huffed in annoyance as her hard work was easily dismissed. She leaned him forward slightly to reach his lower back, messaging his back at the tender area near the base of his spine. She was aware of his many scars and battle wounds and also knew that a few particular ones were more sensitive than others. She smirked as Jack let out a pleasured moan of contempt. He was forgetting his thoughts and relaxing again much to Alina's joy.

"Go lay down on the bed Jay. For at least now, you're not going to think a million kilometers a minute." She chuckled and led him towards his bed, pushing him gently to lay down on his stomach before sitting beside him and continuing her ministrations.

"Ali?" Jack asked, laying his head down on his folded arms and closing his eyes, allowing himself to completely relax for the first time in too many years.

"Hmm?" She replied, not letting up on his back.

"That feels nice." He simply replied.

Alina chuckled as she began to lessen the pressure on his back, turning her kneading into caressing before tickling his ribs in a certain area only _she_ knew was there.

"Oy!" Jack yelped before sitting up straight and playfully glaring at her, "Now there love, you shouldn't have done that." Before she knew it he was lunging for her and a tickle war had begun, taking them back almost twenty years to a time when they were both innocent and fun-loving. Jack chased her around the room, jabbing at her sides as she spun around the table, jumped over the chair and skipped around the room, always out of his reach.

Finally, he rolled the now empty rum bottle towards her feet causing her to trip and fall. Fortunately for Jack, she landed on the bed. As she was flailing to get back up, Jack quickly climbed on top, successfully pinning her down on the bed beneath him. "Now your gonna get it." He smirked evilly before tickling her sides mercilessly. Alina shrieked and laughed until she couldn't breath and Jack did not let up on his punishment until he noticed the reddening of her cheeks equaling that of a cherry tomato. "Do you yield?" He asked, leaning closer to her face, almost as if about to kiss her if not for the playfully menacing scowl upon his face.

Alina said nothing, but glared back at his scowl.

"I said," Jack continued, moving closer still, "Do. You. Yield?" With each pause, he brought his lips that much closer to hers.

"Perhaps I do." Alina pondered.

"Perhaps?" Jack whispered, his lips now brushing against hers as he spoke, "Doesn't work love. Yes? Or no?"

Alina waited for a breath of pause before simply replying, "Yes."

Jack pushed his lips into hers with an unyielding want, his warmth enveloping her and he wrapped his arms around her as best he could while still lying on the bed. Alina leaned up into him and wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing herself as close as she could.

With her one word of answer, Alina recognized perhaps a small part of what Tia Dalma had warned. She could follow her heart's desire, which was Jack, to tell him how she truly felt, to hope for a moment that perhaps he felt even a shred of the same feelings as she, or she could follow her mind and just leave well enough alone and risk her broken heart dying. She had one other choice, to follow her body's wants alone. She could give herself to him and not say a word, but then she knew she would break the next time he went into Tortuga for a night stay.

This much she understood and as she felt Jack's tongue snake out to taste her bottom lip, she knew she had no choice but to tell him the truth and follow her heart. Perhaps by using a combination of her mind, heart, and body, she could escape the peril foretold in the priestess's warning. _Not now though._ She thought as she gave the same attention to his top lip that he was giving to her bottom, _I can't say a thing. The timing is not right._

Alina didn't know when the correct timing would be, but she felt that she'd know it when it arrived. For now, she would enjoy what she was getting.

And enjoy she did as Jack moved his lips from hers, allowing her to breath, and moved them down to the hollow of her neck. He traced a path from the base of her neck to her jaw, placing small kissing along the trail. Just as he went to press his lips against hers once more, a knock sounded at the door.

They had arrived.

The _Flying Dutchman_ awaited.

* * *

**A/N 2:**

**_PLEASE READ_**

alright so i have this idea for a twilight fanfiction, it'll be all human with cannon pairings and at the moment it's simply a bunch of random ideas bouncing around in my head that connect together and can be made into one big story. Basically it's another romance along the lines of this story where bella and edward have been best friends for such a long time and what not but in this case instead of being shipped to a boarding school or whatever it's just normal college. In the beginning edward goes to a different college but then finishes his first few years and transfers to the same one everyone else attends and after seeing how much bella has changed he realized it was stupid to go to another college. He doesn't fall in love straight away but it is a bit of a shock for him. There won't be too much Bella barbie but there has to be some I mean come on it's Alice : ) but I'm not going to make Bella be a completely meek little mouse and she does stand up for herself every now and then. Still not good with the self-esteem stuff but a little better. So yeah, a few cliches, hopefully I can manage to avoid many, it will be a challenge though and that's part of the reason I'm tempted to try it.

anywho i have a poll on my profile page so please let me know what you think

i would not be abandoning this story to write it but updates might slow down between the two so if you're interested in only this one and not that then vote no because honestly it's just random ideas at this point as i haven't taken the time to develop a plot.

and as always please review!


	8. Internal Reasonings

**Author's Note: **I feel like a broken record when I say this but I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the long wait in the update...hey that rhymed! ^^ Anyway thank you to Pup-of-Power, QueenOfWeird1995, supercalifragilisticexpalidoc, and johnnydeppluver89 for the reviews, you guys know reviews will always make me smile. Of course thank you ThePurpleness as well for listening to me bitch so much about all my many worries about how this and the next chapter (wink wink) will turn out. On with the chapter!

* * *

Alina followed behind Jack to the upper deck reluctantly as she realized she had found herself distracted, just as she promised herself she wouldn't do, and had forgotten to speak with Jack of his plan and how he planned to get Will back safe and sound. She had not had the chance to sneak a look into the cards he held and whether or not the hand would hold or fall through and that thought scared her more than anything else she had discovered thus far. This was a time where Jack could not afford to lose even one hand in the game and she had a strong feeling he was about to lose two.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked in disbelief when he saw that Jack and Alina had joined everyone else on deck. He shuddered to think what they were doing in private. "She doesn't look like much!" He called over the storm after looking at Gibbs who nodded his head like one of those idiotic wooden birds that dip for water in a little bucket.

"Neither do you!" Jack replied moving closer, "Do not underestimate her."

"Musta run afoul of the reef." Gibbs answered after being elbowed sharply in the ribs by Jack. Alina glared at Mr. Gibbs as he was obviously in on the plan and then scoffed at Will who failed to notice the exchange in front of him and also failed to notice that Jack had once again cleverly evaded the question being asked.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked, turning to look at Will after looking slightly sheepishly in Alina's direction.

Will rolled his eyes as if the answer were so painfully obvious, "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key!"

"If there are crewman?" Alina asked from his other side, her face clearly showing her worry for him yet her loyalty to Jack not willing to sell him out.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will answered her clearly indicating with his tone of voice that he knew there was something she was not telling him before walking off to the dinghy that awaited him.

"I like it," Jack nodded looking between Alina and Gibbs, "simple, easy to remember." He then left them to follow him as he followed Will.

Alina quickly realized that Pintel and Raghetti were not as stupid as she had originally pinned them for. Pintel was wearing an oily grin as he watched his cackling friend hold the dinghy long enough for Will to get in.

"Your chariot awaits you sire!" He joked. Alina was sickened and felt like making him kiss the gunner's daughter.

"Oy!" Jack called over the side before Raghetti could push Will out to open water, "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" On the off-chance the old fish-face did allow Jack to trade his soul for Will's, he was free to go and could then retrieve the chest with no other thoughts plaguing him, he could then barter the kid's life back and Alina would be happy. On the more realistic chance that Jones would not acquiesce, the boy's life was still safe and Alina wouldn't kill him...yet. That being said he turned to Gibbs and muttered, "Douse the lamps."

All rushed to do as he said...all but Alina, who stood still on the deck, staring after her friend who surely would not be coming back soon. She then turned to Jack with a glare upon her face. He held his hands up in surrender before coming slowly up to her and wrapping her in a hug, "Now love, you know I do have a plan behind all this. I know you like the whelp and though, using ol' Norry's words, I wouldn't lament being rid o' the pest, I wouldn't do that to ye and ye know that."

Alina sighed realizing he was right and pushed herself further into the hug for a brief moment before reluctantly releasing her hold and turning to douse the last lamp. Jack, in the mean time, pulled out his minuscule spyglass to observe how said whelp was doing with his task. He gulped when he realized Jones was already on board. Though he knew it was all going as planned, he couldn't help feeling a tinge of fear creep through his spine at the old, slimy, octopus-face.

Then, almost as if Jack's thoughts were being said aloud, Davy Jones turned his head, and viewed Jack Sparrow waiting like a sitting duck aboard the _Pearl_, and he seemed to smirk through his gruesome flesh. Jack knew he had been caught and swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he lowered the spyglass. He then jerked in surprise as he saw that in the brief flash of time it took to blink, Jones and his crew were aboard his ship, waiting to take one soul that, as of this moment, belonged to him. Jones' crew had appeared around them, restraining the men on deck with either weapons they wielded or appendages alike that served as such.

Alina was currently held with her hands behind her back with the grotesque, slimy putter-fish grinning at his fortuitousness. Alina shivered in disgust.

"You have a debt to pay!" Davy Jones announced, "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_ for six years! As was our agreement."

"Technically," Jack tried, "I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor captain but captain none the less. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones taunted, flinging his arms about in much the same flamboyant nature Jack had assumed.

"You've got my payment. One soul to serve upon your ship, he's already over there."

"Jack." Alina warned before Jack sent her a significant look signifying that she shut her mouth and they'd discuss things later. Begrudgingly, Alina accepted the look for the time being, however made a note to herself to wait for the opportune moment to put in her two cents. She would not be separated from Jack by anything. She would make sure of that.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones stated, ignoring the interruption.

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack retorted smartly.

"Price?" Jones popped his lips in an interested matter.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

There stood the most awkward pause as Jones debated over Jack's proposal.

"One hundred souls," He finally answered, "three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack seemed to think all was set and good before Jones opened his mutated lips once more.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!"

Jack stopped, this was not going as planned and Alina had a dangerous look in her eyes. Either she had a plan that did not coincide with his...or she was going to slit his throat in his sleep. Either way did not bode well for him.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack tried once more to weasel his way around Jones, "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half?" Jones rolled his eyes as Jack continued to fail at swaying him, "And did I mention," Jack continued, not affected in the least by Jones' nonchalance, "he's in love? With a girl." This seemed to affect Davy Jones. His eyes seemed to swell as he looked off into a distance only he could see, memories swam before his eyes as Jack's taunting yet oddly hypnotic voice droned on, "Due to be married. Betrothed." Jones' eyes seemed to soften for the briefest of instances as he recalled his past, his love, his life as Jack circled him, telling him more of the boy's misfortune, "Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jack's last words seemed to break Jones of whatever trance he had been induced into and now he was more than eager to leave the damned ship and get back to his own.

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a **friend**, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones replied.

In the brief pause between these words and the moment Jack would have immanently given his answer, Alina found her moment.

"Our names." She declared.

"What?" Jones and Jack spoke simultaneously at this strange outburst from the woman Jones had disregarded as a common-kissing strumpet.

"You have come to collect the payment of one soul in the name of the captain is that right?" Alina asked, still being restrained by the hideous beast.

"Yes." Jones replied cautiously as Jack's eyes suddenly widened in realization of Alina's plan.

"Then you are here to collect two souls...Jack's soul is only half-captain. I complete the other half."

"I revoke that right!" Jack interrupted before Jones decided to notify the technicalities were correct.

"You can't revoke my right without the crews consent!" Alina backfired attempted to walk up to his face only to cringe slightly as the grip on her arms tightened.

"The crew consents it!" Jack replied in his panicked voice that Jones could not help but smirk at as he picked up on it.

"The crew can speak for themselves."

"Actually as captain it is within my right to speak for them and as such, revoke your right as co-captain."

"As co-captain, I also redeem the right to speak for said crew and as such say that they vote no such thing!"

"Too late! As original captain they've already consented, that being said you would have no right to speak for them and as such the payment is mine and mine alone to pay!" Jack's eyes turned furious as it suddenly dawned on him that Alina had been planning this since the moment she learned of his fate, "Besides!" Jack added in a last-ditch attempt, "Captain trumps co-captain!"

"ENOUGH!" Jones found it his time to intervene once more, "If the lass is so eager to die then I must acquiesce to the fair lady's wishes as she holds not only a valid point but a strong one at that. I never collect only half a payment." Jones smirked, "As co-captain, she takes on your debts as well. However I like to think of myself as a fair man, so therefore the original price remains the same. Ninety-nine more souls to go. With three days to deliver them. Until next time Sparrow." With these last words Jones walked towards Jack, taking his hand, removing the black spot, and leaving a fair amount of slime as he left uttering, "Three days."

"Three days." His crew echoed as they followed him back to the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Mr. Gibbs I feel sullied and unusual." Jack muttered wile looking at the spot Jones had now vacated.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked looking at him with slight suspicion in his eyes.

"Ah, fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be." Jack replied.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack replied smirking while wiping the slime off on Gibbs' vest. It was then that he remembered the other arrangement that had taken place and the smirk was wiped off to be replaced with a venomous glare. "Alina!" He barked, turning his glare to her, "My cabin, NOW!" That being said he marched off ahead of her.

She followed him carefully, knowing fully that she would not be forgiven so easily. Jack was furious, as he had every right to be.

"What were you thinking?!" Jack hissed at her as she closed the door, "Are you insane? Are you suicidal? What could possibly make you hand yourself over to Jones like that? You don't owe the bastard a damn thing Alina and you know that. I was the stupid idiot who made the exchange so long ago for me ship and I'm the one who should have to suffer and sweat about it not you!"

"Jack I-"

"And another thing!" Jack interrupted her, "How long have you been planning to be the sacrificial martyr huh? What you don't think I can handle things meself so you thought you ought to throw yourself into the pot too? It didn't help you know! Still got the same amount of time! If you thought it'd save your dear little whelp well it didn't! It just put you in the fire as well!"

"Jack!"

"Alina don't you understand how dangerous this is? This isn't just another adventure it's death! No! It's worse than death! It's Davy Jones' locker for us both if we can't find the chest and all that!"

"Jack!"

"Just explain to me why you would-"

Jack was interrupted as Alina's lips crashed into his.

* * *

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

The next chapter will be the reason why this fanfic is rated M however I want to know what you all think. I've started writing it already but it's really kind of vague in that you know what they're doing but it doesn't really say it. As my readers I want to know what you think, do you want a lemon or do you want me to keep it as it is now which is more of a T+ rating. I want at least 5-7 opinions here and sorry purpleness I love you but you don't count towards this because I already know what you'd say. Plus this is my way of shamelessly getting more reviewers. **SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Choosing Body

**Author's Note: **I TRIED TO POST THIS SUNDAY BUT FANFIC LOGIN WAS DOWN FOR TWO DAYS...at least for me it was. Anyway after much consideration this is the long awaited lovers scene however due to my lack of experience (and I am proud to admit that I am NOT a teenage statistic), I'm not very good at it so I tried but it's still vague and I hope it will suffice because I worked really hard on this. Now I really just want to post this chapter because of the delay so I'll thank you all when the next chapter comes out...if you review for this chapter as well I'll thank you twice.

**Remember more reviews means faster updates!**

* * *

...Her lips crashed into his. Jack's hands flew subconsciously to her hips where his fingers involuntarily dug into her skin, pulling her as close as possible. His lips moved furiously with hers as they sought to convey his fear and passion and possibly his love all in one magnificent breath.

Alina's arms wrapped around his torso as she clawed at his back, her nails digging and scratching as she sought to express the same. Her fear for his life and her sacrifice, her passion for him and their possibilities, and the love that she felt she could never reveal.

That was the moment she shut down.

Alina's mind could not surface from the overwhelming desire coursing through her veins, and her heart was pulsating painfully against her chest as all the sensations created with one all-encompassing kiss slammed into her at once. She allowed her body to control her as she felt with all certainty that she would combust without Jack. Her mind no longer thought and her heart no longer ached. All that she could feel was the amazing sensations created by Jack's tongue fighting against hers and their breaths molding together into one sweet and enticing nectar.

"Ali." Jack panted through their kisses, attempting to move his mouth far enough away that he could say what he had fully intended on saying. So that he could reprimand her for her callous actions and attempt to rationally find a way to take back what she had said so that he were to pay his own debt, and he alone.

Alina was having none of it. For every movement he made away from her, she doubled the effort to push herself back towards him, sealing there lips together and succeeding in pushing them both backwards and towards his bed.

Jack could hardly breath. On the one hand he couldn't fathom what was causing his Ali bear to kiss him so ardently and on the other, he would give anything just for her to continue stirring the almost painful desire within him. He fought his body with his mind. He knew what torture he would be putting himself through should he let things continue between him and his little bear and should she not return his feelings in the end. But he also knew he would be torturing himself if he did not give in to the burning he felt now. He needed her as she needed him; and when he felt the backs of his knees hit his mattress and Alina fall deliciously on top of him, he gave in to his body's desires.

Alina could feel Jack pressed closely to her as she fell onto him; she felt his arms come to wrap around her in a lover's embrace; she felt his lips peppering sweet kisses along her neck; she felt his desire brimming through the thick canvas of his breeches. She could not fathom what had come over her, she couldn't understand why she was pushing him so hard to join her. All she knew is that she wanted...no, she _needed_ him. She needed to feel him pressed against her; she needed to feel him with her, beside her, beneath her, above her, _inside_ her. She just needed to feel as close as she possibly could to him. For a moment in time that she would make sure was nowhere near brief, she needed to forget all the rules of normalcy and piracy that were keeping her and Jack apart and focus solely on the rules of passion, desire, and lust that were keeping them together. She would deal with the consequences later.

She too, succumbed to the lustful desires stirred within her body...to hell with what came when they both resurfaced from the passionate haze they were currently drowned in. To hell with it. They would work something out. They always did.

* * *

When Alina awoke she found herself still wrapped in Jack's warm, strong, and secure arms. Her head was pressed lovingly into his chest. She could both hear and feel the rhythm of his heartbeats pressing against her ear. She moved up and down gently with each rising and falling of his chest as he breathed lightly in sleep. She moved her head slightly so that she could see his peaceful face in slumber.

This was the face that no person was aloud the honor of seeing. This peaceful, wonderful, and magnificently handsome face. His cheeks were soft as she lifted her hand to stroke them, instead of tense and hollowed like they were when he was awake, and thinking so hard. His forehead was smooth and unwrinkled, unlike when he furrowed his brow in frustration when things did not quite go according to his plan. His lips, his wonderful lips that roamed her so freely not but a few hours ago. She traced them softly with her fingertips and saw them curve into a blissful smile indicating that, even in sleep, the wild pirate man was aware of her being so close to him.

Alina shifted herself to see more of him.

Her hands traced over the muscles in his torso, following the line of every scratch, every scar, every memory etched into him. Every scar held a story whether grand or small, they told the story of his life at sea. As her hand trailed to a rather long gash beginning at his hip and trailing down his left thigh, another hand grasped hers.

"Ye keep doing that and ye'll awaken the beast." Jack smirked. Alina returned it with a chuckle and moved her hand to rest upon his chest once more as she cuddled into his side. "Now you want ta be tellin' me why you felt the need to interrupt my dealings with that foul octopus?"

Alina blushed and snuggled her face into Jack's side muffling her voie, "I iffnt unt tob eapurted frumue agn."

Jack moved his arms to pull her out and looked her in the face, "Come again?" he asked.

Alina sighed deeply and replied with her eyes cast towards his chest rather than his face, "I didn't want to be separated from you again."

Jack pulled her back to him and held her tightly, "And what made ye think I wouldn'ta made it out hmm? Doesn't ol' Jack always have a plan?"

"Ol' Jack's plans don't always work." She scowled at him.

"Most times they do."

"There's still the chance that it won't."

"Well why not worry 'bout the time when it comes?"

"BECAUSE YOU'D BE DE-...you'd be gone by then." Alina replied sadly. She could not bring herself to utter the word she originally intended...not with Davy Jones' memory still lingering so strongly in the backs of all the minds of those aboard the _Black Pearl._

"Ali." Jack began, "Listen, I'm ah...I'm...oh blast it all I'm afraid too! Ye think I want to d-" He was abruptly cut off by Alina's hand over his mouth.

"Please don't say it. It seems like saying it will only make that possibility all the more real."

"I don't want ta leave ye. I don't want ta leave the _Pearl_, me crew...damn near everything else...though I wouldn't mind leaving the whelp and his betrothed behind, honestly they've both been nothing but pains in me arse since the day I saved that bloody screeching woman."

"Jack." Alina chuckled, swatting his chest playfully as she couldn't help but agree that Elizabeth did tend to have a somewhat sharp screech to her voice, much like a Japanese Swamp Warbler.

"Ye know I'm telling the truth!" Jack protested, rubbing his chest with his free hand in mock pain. He returned to the serious discussion of previous and sighed once more, "We'll be alrigh', I know it. Everythin'll turn out just like it was supposed to."

"What if we were not supposed to be?" Alina asked.

"Well then, sooner or later we would be knocked out either way. Better sooner than later and get it over with."

"Jack?" Alina began.

Jack's gaze moved from the far wall to focus in on her eyes full of expression, and one in particular that Jack clung to. And begged whatever higher lord was out there that what he saw was really there. He hoped beyond hope that the words she were about to speak were the words he himself had hoped to convey. He listened intently.

"Jack there's something that's been on my mind and I just have to get it out there and take whatever consequence becomes of it." This was it. This was the moment she had waited for. This was her opportune moment. She had to tell him everything. She had to put herself out on the farthest limb and hope beyond hope that he felt the same. That in the grand scheme of things, they were meant to be together. She loved Jack, and damn it all she was going to tell him. "Jack..."

* * *

**p.s.** I decided a no go for the twilight fic so sry for those who wanted it but for sure I will be doing a Sweeney Todd fic (long story but basically it's my obsession number 2) and i'll probably start working on it soon but for those of you who don't love the drop dead smexy johnny depp as a demonic barber from hell (can't see why you wouldn't but hey to each their own) i promise not to slag on these updates. I've decided to discipline myself in the way that if one gets updated the other WILL be updated within at minimum two days after...

**PLEASE PUT MY FEARS TO REST AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!!! ...or confirm my fears and i'll do my best to edit it :)**


	10. Choosing Mind

**Author's Note:** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I realize how late this is but on the bright side there are two chapters of Sweeney Todd up and ready for reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you think of them and please let me know what you think of this too as I've had immense writer's block and am already slightly insecure of this chapter. You all ahve been slacking with reviews people! Does this mean my writing has gotten worse? I need to know these things!

**DOUBLE THANK YOUS GO OUT TO:** supercalifragilisticexplalidoc, addyis, QueenOfWeird1995, Lady Nightlord, and xqulth

**HUGE THANK YOU AS ALWAYS TO:** ThePurpleness

**AND THANK YOU ALONG WITH A YAY! TO NEW REVIEWER:** Chaseslover01

* * *

_"Jack there's something that's been on my mind and I just have to get it out there and take whatever consequence becomes of it." This was it. This was the moment she had waited for. This was her opportune moment. She had to tell him everything. She had to put herself out on the farthest limb and hope beyond hope that he felt the same. That in the grand scheme of things, they were meant to be together. She loved Jack, and damn it all she was going to tell him. "Jack..."_

_..._

Two quick raps sounded at the door of the cabin indicating their arrival in Tortuga. Alina and Jack both groaned in frustration as they were yet again interrupted.

"I'm starting ta think the world is in conspiracy against us love. Every damn time we get just the smidgen of a moment alone together and all hell hasta come crashing down."

"I don't think that was hell crashing down a few hours ago." Alina smirked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes earning a chuckle and a quick kiss in return.

"I'm fairly certain yer right on that one." Jack replied before hoisting himself out of the bed paying no heed to his state of dress...or lack thereof. He pulled his breeches up over his bare arse before tossing Alina's clothes to her. She caught them deftly as she stared into space wondering what everything could mean. Perhaps the reason she and Jack were constantly being interrupted was simply that they were not meant to be together in the first place.

Was this what Tia Dalma had forewarned? Alina's mind was working overtime, attempting to solve the conundrum. Was she meant to be with the one she loved? Would Tortuga bring about answers in a drunken stupor for her as they seemed to do for Jack? Should she obey the wanton desires of her heart or should she shuck them to the back of her mind and accept that she would be his best friend and perhaps bed warmer but nothing more than that? She was so involved with her thoughts that she didn't realize Jack was sitting in front of her on the mattress and looking at her with a somewhat disturbed expression.

"What is it love?" He asked, reaching a hand out to brush her cheek.

"Nothing Jack, let's get going to Tortuga." She replied attempting a smile.

"There was something ye were trying ta tell me wasn't there? Ye can tell me now, we don't have ta go right this second ye know." His expression turned almost hopeful as he looked at her, seemingly begging her to say something.

"It's nothing, I forgot what is was anyway, must not have been that important." Alina chuckled, getting up from the bed quickly so as to hide her face from him. For now she would think things through, maybe telling Jack now wasn't the right time. Maybe the opportune moment simply hadn't presented itself. She **would** tell Jack...just not right now. Unfortunately for her while she moved her face so that he could not see her, _she_ failed to notice the look of hopelessness that crossed _his_ face, if even for just a moment.

Grabbing a small pouch of coins that would buy her enough mugs to clear her mind of all toxins besides that of the ingested, she left the cabin with Jack following behind her holding only his compass.

Tortuga seemed to be in even higher spirits than usual as all around them, people were laughing, playing lively, quick-step music, shooting bottles off the tops of people's heads, and dunking the honest sailors, who had no choice but to veer into the island's depths, deep down into wells as some sort of guessing game.

Jack sat far in the back with his legs propped up on the table, furiously shaking his compass muttering, "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want." Only to open the lid, peer inside, see the arrow point to either his mug sitting in front of him, or Alina, sitting beside him with her head buried in her palms as she nursed the fifteen mugs she chugged, then close the lid and shake it once more while repeating his mantra.

After the fifth try and still having no luck he huffed and turned to Gibbs, "How are we going?"

"Including those four? That gives us...four." Gibbs replied checking the roster, "What's your story?" He asked to the next applicant.

"My story." The man began. At the sound of his voice, Alina looked up slightly drunkenly and squinted at him. He seemed vaguely familiar but she was unable to figure out why through her drunken haze, never-the-less he continued, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." He stole the bottle from in front of Gibbs and took a swig. Jack tried one last time to shake the compass and was entirely confused when he found it pointing to the plant beside him.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, also squinting as if to look through the dirt and grime that had gathered upon the dejected man's face.

"No, not anymore weren't you listening?!" James Norrington spat leaning heavily on the wooden table and glaring into Gibbs' face as he hissed, "I nearly had you all off Tripoli." At this point Jack realized the meaning of the plant and stole a leaf out of the pot as he shuffled through the crowds attempting to blend in. "I would have, if not for that hurricane!" James continued.

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs questioned.

"Sir, do I make your crew or not?" He voice hissed once more as he leaned slightly closer, towering over Gibbs who remained sitting. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere **nice**?!" He grabbed the table and threw it, scattering the roster and candle, smashing the bottle of rum, and landing Gibbs on his now bruised rear. "SO AM I WORTHY TO SERVE UNDER **CAPTAIN** JACK SPARROW? Or should I just kill you now?" He pointed his pistol quite calmly at Jack who was still hiding, none to cleverly, behind his leaf.

"You're hired." Jack smiled.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." However just as James cocked his pistol, two of Jack's new recruits came and saved the day.

"Easy sailor!" Cried one who grabbed his gun arm and threw it towards the ceiling.

"That's our captain you're threatening!" Cried the second who restrained James' other arm. The shot fired into the air and mass chaos ensued as an all out bar fight had begun.

"Time to go!" Jack called to Gibbs, grabbing Alina's hand and yanking her upright suddenly. She merely hiccuped in return.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

Jack, pulling Alina in tow, weaved around the crowds and narrowly escaped bottles flying into the wall at his right side as he climbed up the stairs, all the while trying on hat after hat.

"My hat has three corners." He chimed after taking the hat off of the stairs and placing it on another man's head, taking the hat from that man's head in the process, "Three corners has my hat." He continued, trying on another one after accidentally pushing the last man off of the balcony. "And if it did not have three corners." He placed his current hat on the head of a man about to be flung before motioning for the 'flingers' to proceed, "It would not be my hat." He sighed as they exited the fray and made their way back to the _Pearl_, "As luck would have it, none of them could suit as my hat." He pouted and turned to Alina, "I miss my hat. I really do."

Alina squinted at him, assessing his current mental state and sighed, "I thought I was the one that drank all the rum, how am I more sane than you?"

"Because you failed to take into account that I am once again the exception to almost every rule in that when I am drunk I am clear and when I'm sober, I clearly need rum."

Alina scratched her head in confusion and leaned heavily against him, "What?"

"It's very simply perhaps I shall explain once more, you see-"

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice called, interrupting him. Another voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Alina. Damn it all Tortuga was not going how it was supposed to.

Not at all.

* * *

**remember to review!!!**


	11. Resenting Women

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY!!!** I'm hating senior year more and more and now that it's winding down to a close I am scared crapless. Anywho I'll be in D.C. on Wednesday so no doubt I won't be able to sleep on Tuesday therefore I'll be able to work on this **HOWEVER ONLY IF** I can get a minimum of seven reviews. (I figure between five and ten seems fair and it's the lower half so it shouldn't be too hard) Thank yous go out to Lady Nightlord, ThePurpleness, ratgirl407, and QueenOfWeird1995 for the reviews. And in case I haven't mentioned it my Sweeney fic is up and running so please read and review if you love the awesome sexiness that is Johnny Depp and a demon barber from the torturous pits of Australia. (hehe ^^)

* * *

_"Because you failed to take into account that I am once again the exception to almost every rule in that when I am drunk I am clear and when I'm sober, I clearly need rum."_

_Alina scratched her head in confusion and leaned heavily against him, "What?"_

_"It's very simply perhaps I shall explain once more, you see-"_

_"Captain Sparrow!" A voice called, interrupting him. Another voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Alina. Damn it all Tortuga was not going how it was supposed to._

_Not at all._

_..._

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack replied not caring who was calling him as he turned back to Alina to attempt to explain his 'only drunk when sober' attitude.

"I've come to find the man I love." The voice replied causing Jack to deadpan and drop his arms from Alina which in turn caused Alina to laugh so hard she fell over.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her posterior region and then bursting into another fit of giggles. "Go on then Jacky! Or should we now call you Jacqueline?"

Gibbs had to hold in a chuckle and Jack's cheeks turned an uncharacteristic pinkish shade causing Alina to laugh harder. Jack cleared his throat and replied, "I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only declared love is the sea." He then motioned to Gibbs to get rid of the strange man.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." The voice became much more feminine and now sounded quite fed up. Alina stopped laughing and looked towards the voice.

Jack's eyebrows raised before he turned to Gibbs muttering, "Hide the rum."

"Oh lookey it's Elizabeth come to save Will!" Alina's brows furrowed in confusion as she finally stood from her crumpled position on the dock, "Wait, didn't we just do this last year? Only...the other way...around...where he had to...oh never mind."

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all," Jack continued, "it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin. WHOA!" Jack screamed when a sudden well placed jab from a pointy nail hit his sensitive ribs. "But I'm sure we can find something!" He replied with a sheepish smile in Alina's direction. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

"Darling, er, well um," He sighed as he could think of no other title to call her at the present moment that wouldn't cause Alina's glare to worsen, "Look, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me," He took a large breath, "poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of the meaning of this.

"Oh please." The hunched over man scoffed as he attempted to right himself, "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Norrington then bent over once more and heaved his stomach into the water.

"You look bloody awful what are you doing here?" Jack asked him with a sneer of disgust.

"You hired me." He replied, his voice still holding that condescending tone that seemed to come naturally to him, "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Alina replied, attempting to defend her friend despite his many womanizing flaws.

"Says the drunk."

"The smell of rum is actually incredibly appealing unless of course you're stupid enough to actually get it up your nose in which case it burns...very, very much."

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted getting tired of the pointless banter, "All I want is to find Will."

"I know." Jack replied sullenly before an idea struck him, "Are you certain?" He asked, "Is that what you want most?"

"Of course!" She replied, aghast at the implications in his tone.

"Well I would think, "Alina said, catching onto Jack's train of thought as always, "that you would want to find a way to _save _Will the most."

"And the two of you would have a way of doing that?" She replied, cocking her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"There is a chest." Jack began.

"Oh, dear!" Norrington spat, worrying about where this conversation could be going when he heard the words being uttered from Jack's mouth. Alina covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Jack just looked at him with a look that stated that was _not_ what he was implying.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel snickered as he walked by carrying a crate of rum with Ragetti who made a motion of pulling his heart out and beating it in front of Elizabeth's face. Alina chuckled as she remembered why she and Jack bothered to keep those two around.

"And whoever possesses this chest," Alina continued, "possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he,"

"Or she," Jack interrupted so as to attempt not to give away his intentions.

"wants." Alina finished rolling her eyes at his failed attempt of inconspicuousness.

"Yea including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack added at the end.

"You don't actually believe them do you?" Norrington intervened, disbelief clearly evident in his tone.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, taking their proposal into consideration, causing James to throw his arms up in exasperation before running back to the side of the dock and heaving more of his stomach contents.

"With this." Jack pulled out his prized possession, holding it with loving care as he declared, "My compass, is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of bro-ah!" James Norrington was unable to finish his declaration as he was nonchalantly pushed into the bay.

"There." Alina clapped her hands together as if wiping them, "Maybe that'll shut him up now."

James hoisted himself up halfway onto the dock and spit out a fountain of water as he glared at Alina, "Don't count on it." He glared.

"Back to the point, this compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Unknowingly, his voice softened and his eyes drifted to Alina as she reluctantly helped Norrington pull himself out of the water. Elizabeth shifted her gaze to where his were and smiled.

"Oh Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word love." His gaze shifted back to Elizabeth, "And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" He gave the compass to her gently.

"To save Will." She reminded him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." He corrected before releasing her hands and hurrying backwards. "Fsst!" He hissed in Alina's direction, gesturing her to check the compass. She rolled her eyes but complied.

"Mr. Gibbs!" She called with a smile, "We have our heading!"

"Finally!" Gibbs sighed before yelling to the crew, "Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!"

"Miss Swan." Jack motioned her to the ship with a bow however just as he turned to board the ship himself a small woman stood in front of him wearing a pout that would turn any lesser man into a complete pile of jelly at her feet. Jack merely narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he asked, "What do ye want Scotchy."

"It's Brandy."

"Whatever alcohol ye are, get on with it. Need some extra sterlings or shillings ta get ye on yer way? Well here ye are." He threw her the rest of his pouch and attempted to walk around her only to have her step in front of him again.

"That's not quite it Captain Sparrow." Her lip quivered as she attempted to phrase her question in the most innocent way possible. "You see, I have no one who truly cares for me and no where to go and no way to earn a living here and I just..."

"Wait a minute, where is that music coming from?" Jack looked around attempting to find the source of the sad, melodic tune and therefore missed the neck slicing motion Brandy made towards an odd looking man hiding by a barrel holding a violin. She discretely tossed him the pouch Jack had just handed her and returned to her saddened state just as Jack turned to look at her. "That's funny, it stopped." He cocked his brow at her and Alina snorted behind her hand as she fought to hide her amusement.

"Well as I was saying. I've already proven that I can be on a ship and cause no problems and I can hold my fair share you see so I was wondering if instead of staying here in this Devil's land I may join you?"

"Well missy-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She slung her arms around Jack and then ran up the gang plank quickly so as to halt any objections Jack could muster.

"Well come on then Jack it's time to set sail." Alina smiled patting his back.

"But I-"

"Come on now, let's not waste time, we've got an awful lot of ground...well um, sea to cover and not so much time to cover it in so hop to now."

"Well...what? Did she just? Oh never mind...you know this is why men tend to resent women."

* * *

**Remember! At least seven! Thank you!**


	12. Revisiting the Past

**Author's Note: **thank you everyone who reviewed, every one of you said you would prefer me to keep going but if I decided to rewrite then you would respect that and each person made me smile more and more, I really wasn't expecting the answers to come in so quickly or strongly so once again THANK YOU! So after a long break, which I'm really sorry for by the way, here is the next chapter and things are starting to heat up!

**ps: **now that it's summer, hopefully chapters should come more regularly...as long as reviews do too :)

* * *

Jack sat impatiently in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him and tapping his foot incessantly against the floorboards before huffing in anger and pacing the length of the cabin. Alina walked in five minutes later after having worked off her remaining buzz and situated their newest female recruits. There was only one extra cabin available however so Alina opted to give it to Elizabeth and Brandy could share a cabin with herself. Besides, she rather liked the strange, purple-loving girl. She tended to remind Alina greatly of herself during many times.

Brandy was bold and fun-loving, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when things just weren't quite right and, Alina judged, she had the potential to be one of the best female companions a girl could ever have. Brandy struck Alina to be the sort of girl you couldn't count on to be predictable, but anyone could see she had a heart as pure as gold. Alina couldn't wait to get to know the lass better. She had a feeling the two of them were going to be thick as thieves in no time.

And to think it all started with cannibals.

"Alina, tell me again why that insufferable woman is still on me ship?" Jack demanded the minute the door was closed behind her.

"**Excuse** me?" Alina glared at him by his slip of tongue and the audacity he had to speak to her in such a manner as if he owned her as well.

"I'm sorry love, but it is my bloody ship alright? And I have every right to deny employment."

"It's not just your ruddy ship you fobbing, motley-minded wagtail! It is just as much mine as I'm taking on your debt as well and I already **told **you why she was on the ship in the first place! She's proven her worth and it doesn't hurt to have her aboard! You've even let _Elizabeth_ back on board so what the devil's home is wrong with having Brandy aboard too?!" She cried, heaving her face into Jack's, attempting to intimidate him.

Jack copied the gesture, pushing his face closer to hers, hovering above her menacingly as he hissed, "Firstly, _I_ decide who stays and who goes; this ship is _mine_ to do as _I_ please. I didn't ask ye to take on me debt, that was yer own choice. And thirdly, don't you dare try to claim this ship as yer own when ye've got the bloody _Ocean's Fury_ under yer tail."

Alina's resolve broke as she looked into his eyes. He had pushed the line too far. He had brought up the past they had both tried to forget. Her da, and her once-supposed inheritance. Jack seemed to realize his mistake almost as soon as he mentioned it.

"Alina I'm sorry, I've got a lot on me plate right now...perhaps ye should just leave me to me thoughts and perhaps we can talk later yeah?" He shifted his gaze down to her nose to avoid looking her in the eyes and seeing both the disappointment and the hurt he knew he had just cause her.

Alina could do nothing but nod as her voice escaped her. She swallowed the mountain-sized lump in her throat painfully and turned to leave. She saw Elizabeth raising her hand to knock as she opened the door and shook her head, indicating now was not the time to speak with Jack and Elizabeth huffed in annoyance before returning to her own cabin.

Alina walked up to the deck to take over steering the ship and let Gibbs off the hook but as she took the wheel from him, another thought struck her.

"Gibbs?" Alina asked quietly and watched as he turned to look at her with an inquiring look, "What ever happened to me da?" Her gaze looked out upon the ocean as she spoke, never leaving the distant horizon that never failed to bring her comfort. Her eyes seemed to constrict on a single point far away and thus increased her remaining senses. She heard Mr. Gibbs sigh sadly but couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from where it rested. She heard every stutter in his speech as he attempted to tell her something she knew would be difficult to hear.

"Ya see lass, there comes a time in every man's life when 'e has ta square with his mistakes. Every man deals with it differently now and yer da couldnta just swallowed the anchor like Jack's did."

"So what did he do Gibbs?" Alina asked monotonously.

"Well there's no easy way ta say it...'e scuttled 'imself lass, 'e docked the _Fury_ somewhere, don't know where lass so don't bother askin', then 'e took out the longboat, drifted afar, none ever saw 'im again. Unless 'e found some long deserted island lass, 'e more than likely scuttled 'imself."

"He killed himself." Alina replied, finally removing her eyes from the horizon and looking at her hands on the spokes of the wheel of the _Black Pearl_.

"Aye lass. That's the story most 'ave come ta think a cause he couldn't face 'is mistake o' killin' ye. Said it was the biggest mistake of 'is scurvy life. 'e weren't proud o' causin' ye pain ye know. 'e did think 'e was doin what was best at the time."

"I know Mr. Gibbs." She closed her eyes briefly before setting her gaze on the sea once more, "I know."

"Listen lass, I don't really need a break just yet. What's say I keep steerin' a bit longer eh? Take a load off, ye look like ye could use a good restin'."

Alina sighed and rubbed her eyes after giving back control of the helm, "Thanks Gibbs." She began to walk away before she turned back, "Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"You don't happen to know what he did with the ship do you?"

"Sorry lass, but I was fairly new ta the ship at the time of yer leavin'. I wasn't trusted with that sort o' knowin' just yet. I did see 'im hand some sorta parchment over ta ol' Captain Teague afore leavin' on the _Fury_."

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs."

"Not a problem lass, not a problem." As Gibbs returned to his duties at the helm, Alina joined Brandy in the room they now shared.

"You alright?" Brandy asked as she saw her newest friend's forlorn expression. Alina simply nodded and flopped, face-down, onto her cot. "You don't look alright." Brandy continued. Alina merely lifted a hand and waved it about indicating she was fine. "Well if your all fine and dandy then you won't mind listening to a little problem I have then right?" Brandy smirked as she heard Alina groan into her pillow. "You see it's about this Elizabeth woman. I don't like her, not one bit, I mean she strikes me as the kind of person you just can't trust. True enough she might be an honest woman, might being the operative word but you see honest people always tend to have a hidden agenda, even if they're unaware of said hidden agenda themselves such as her hidden desires to--"

"Oh will you just shut up?! Alright! Yes! I'm upset damn it!" Alina huffed as she sat up on her mattress to look at the smirking, purple-topped girl.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" Brandy asked getting to her feet before jumping onto the cot beside Alina causing them both to bounce around a bit. "Hehe, that was fun." She smiled.

Alina couldn't help but chuckle, "I've just got so much running around in my head right now."

"Well I imagine being co-captain of a ship like this can't be easy. Did you and Parakeet have a fight?"

"Parakeet?" Alina cocked a brow in confusion.

"He calls me Scotchy, I call him Parakeet." Brandy smiled.

"...I like you." Alina chuckled, "And yes we did. On top of that his whole damned life is in danger _again_, we've got Lizzy on board even though she was supposed to be in dire need of rescue, stupid Will, I knew he should have just listened to me. So now bloody stupid Will needs rescuing because he tried to rescue her and now I just learned of me da passin' away on me and just ta put the damned cherry on top o' the whole damned affair, I'm fairly certain I'm head over heals in love with Jack bloody Sparrow!" Alina sucked in a deep breath at the end of her rant and turned to look at a baffled-looking Brandy.

"Wow." Brandy blinked, "You really _do_ have a lot on your plate. Wait if you and Parakeet get married...are you gonna have little canaries running about? How do you keep canaries on a ship?"

"What?"

"What what?" Brandy looked at her with her head cocked to the side.

"Oh never mind." Alina groaned before resuming her original position, face-down on the bed.

"Well what do you expect? How am I supposed to help much more than listening? The biggest problem I've ever had to deal with was getting stranded on an island full of cannibals...which you managed to get me out of. So you're much better at handling these situations than I am." She finished with a cheesy grin aimed at the back of Alina's head.

"Thanks for the help." She muttered.

"Well don't you feel a little better now that it's all out there and in the open and you're not bottling things up again?"

Alina paused for a moment to think before sitting up once more replying, "Surprisingly...yes." She looked at Brandy and smirked before replying, "You're very good."

"It's a gift." She replied, placing a hand dramatically on her chest.

"Alright Miss Gifted, we've got work ta do up on deck." Alina chuckled.

"Aw poo. Well come on, maybe we can wrangle the princess aboard into doing some work too. Although she doesn't much look like a princess wearing trousers like the rest of us."

"What?"

"Well I just saw her walk out on deck a moment ago." Brandy answered, "She said something about waiting for Jack to come up."

"Well come on then, let's keep her company. I've got a few things to say myself." Alina glared at the closed door before heading out.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! CHAPTERS COME FASTER!!!

if you reviewed for the author's note that was 'chapter 12' i don't think it allows you to review again and the reviews didn't get removed with the note so if you can't review then a private message works too :)


	13. Observations

**Author's Note: **this is more of a filler chapter with a bit of plot thrown in there

thank yous go out to: QueenOfWeird1995 , supercalifragilisticexplalidoc , gothicluver13 , -Valor- , bittersweetxsymphony , -sparrow and sorry but i've rightfully claimed the title of mrs. sparrow...along with five thousand OTHER fans...(sigh)...never mind :) oh! and thanks a BUNDLE to ThePurpleness who helped me work through what I wanted to do with this chapter, luv yous!

* * *

As the two friends entered the open area of the deck, covering their eyes against the harsh sunlight contrasting against the darkness of the corridors below, they heard the familiar drawl of their half-captain's voice.

"As if I could be bought for such a low price." He muttered, placing something rectangular within his coat pocket.

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Elizabeth called, moving forward and attempting to take them from him.

"No." Jack replied in a matter-of-fact tone before adding with a smirk, "Persuade me."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and smirked herself before narrowing in on Jack's shoulder, bringing her lips close to his ear as she replied, "You do know Will taught me how to use a sword."

Jack turned back to face her, bringing his face that much closer to hers. His voice dropped into a seemingly silky whisper as he reiterated, "Persuade me."

Brandy's face twisted into confusion as she leaned into Alina who's eyes had widened and mouth dropped open in shock, "Did Tweety just imply what I think he just implied?"

Alina, still in shock, could do nothing but nod her head dumbfounded, before she shook her head and turned to look curiously at Brandy, "Tweety?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"Yeah." Brandy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Don't parakeets go 'tweet'?"

Alina could do nothing other than shake her head and grin before turning back to see Jack's face as Elizabeth walked away from him. He seemed to contemplate following her for a moment before he let out the smallest grunt of discomfort. His face dropped in thought, as he realized the position he'd placed himself in. Not knowing much about love, being the pirate that he was, he wasn't completely sure that was what he felt towards his friend and co-captain. He simply knew it was strong, and he couldn't bare to be torn from her. On the other hand, he felt a strange and compelling attraction towards the young Miss Swan. It almost felt like the gods were playing with his fragile innards, pushing him towards one he _knew_ could be no good for him, _away_ from the one he somehow felt could change the entire meaning of the world for him. He walked away, choosing to leave the vixen to herself. He would do his best, he vowed, to stay away from her. She was _not_ the one he was meant to chase. He just knew it.

"I'm going to go have a little chat with our dear co-captain." Alina spat with a glare as she stepped further out onto the deck. Just as she had taken her fourth hateful step towards the man that kept her mind reeling, James Norrington stepped in her path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with a smirk.

"Well yer damn lucky ye aren't me then, aren't ya?" She spat back at him, fire burning in her eyes meant for one drunken bastard. James only chuckled.

"You know that used to be something I admired about you Johnson. Or should I say Carter?" He replied as he steered her towards the bow, out of sight from others and far away from Jack at the helm. "Of all the women of Port Royal, you were the one that stood out. You never seemed to quite fit in. And now I see why."

"Is that a compliment?" Alina asked confused.

"Of sorts. Miss Carter-"

"Alina."

James turned to face her with a bemused expression, "Alina then, I always noted this certain spunk, should I say, that seemed to be swimming under the surface that was your farce in Port Royal. I never said anything regarding it however, convinced that your hidden identity would show itself when it deemed appropriate. You showed yourself the morning after Miss Swan's kidnapping in my office. Though admittedly, I was quite surprised and thoroughly agitated; I secretly but greatly admired the fact that you were willing to stand up to me. You went as far as to condemn yourself to the gallows for treason and thievery of the pride of our main. Of course the moment you revealed yourself a pirate everything connected and the only thought of admiration for you became, 'how in the world did you manage to hide from everyone for so long'?"

"Wasn't that hard, you lot really aren't as clever as you like to believe." Alina replied bluntly.

"Them lot. I am no longer associated with them remember?"

"You were while I was hiding."

"Touché." He replied.

"Was there a point to this Mr. Norrington?"

"James."

"James then."

"No, not really. But you're no longer contemplating the murder of your best friend are you?" He smirked at her and chuckled.

"Why would you save him? I thought you hated him."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I do. I would not lament to be rid of him and I'm sure neither would most of the world. In fact, the only people who _would_ miss him in the world, I'm certain are either on this ship or tending their bars." At this Alina couldn't help but laugh openly, James had hit the nail on the head, "But I recognize the looks you send him when he's not looking, the ones you wear on your face when you think no one is looking. As a former man of the navy I take pride in my observational skills Alina. You love him dearly."

"My facial expressions are highly guarded James, and I highly doubt you could have read them so easily." She replied.

"Yes they are guarded, and under normal circumstances they are nearly impossible to read, though I'm sure Mr. Sparrow would have no troubles."

"Captain."

"Right. The point is, I can in fact tell you are in love him and would you like to know why?" When the only answer he received was a slight inclination of her head he continued, "Because your face gets softer, like you're imagining a life together with him; you seem to escape from the world around you as you drift in a fantasy all your own; and almost always, you'll sigh in want."

"Since when did you pay so much attention to me?"

"Since I joined this ruddy ship and had nothing better to do than watch another's love life enfold. It's quite entertaining actually, like reading a drama in the paper." He replied with another chuckle.

"Oh ha-ha, and here I was thinking we were having a moment."

"In all honesty though, I expect you feel about him, what I felt for Miss Swan. Many people do not know this Miss Carter but I was...am, very much in love with Elizabeth Swan. It was not just a marriage of convenience to up my social hierarchy."

"Forgive me for being one to think the same."

"Forgiven, I suppose it did look rather odd, I realize now that I was far too many years her senior for our marriage to have ever been satisfactory. However that does not stop my heart from accelerating at the thought of being with her."

"You really do love her."

"Indeed, I believe I would give my life for her. And I've heard that you've traded yours to be with him." James made a jerking motion with his head indicating the helm.

"You've heard correctly."

"So I suppose that leaves us here. Too fools in love. Forever following our minds despite what our hearts beg of us."

"Fools indeed." Alina muttered thinking about the words spoken not too long ago by Tia Dalma, _I've followed my body and I've followed my mind. All that's left is when I'll follow my heart._ She thought before murmuring under her breath, "I will _not_ destroy myself."

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing. Just me, finally figuring something out."

"Well Miss Alina, just know that should you ever need an ear, I've got two." He smiled briefly before returning to the quarterdeck to swab.

_This has certainly been a strange and tiring day._ Alina thought before groaning, "And it's not even half over!"

* * *

**review please!**


	14. Dying

**Author's Note: **HEY LOOKEY! I'M NOT DEAD!!! It seems to be a reacurring theme with me that I disappear for long periods of time before miraculously reappearing from seemingly out of nowhere...hey! I'm a female criss angel! ...Although not half as exciting or dramatic...unless you're just THAT into my story haha, anyway I have a general apology posted to my profile but I shall state here, I've just started college and though not half as scary as I thought it would be, it's still a lot of work.

**Huge Amount of Thank Yous For:** supercalifragilisticexplalidoc , -Valor- , Lady Nightlord , QueenOfWeird1995 , katilia , gothicluver13 , riddikchick1993 , peaches , and xBelekinax my awesome reviewers and doubly thanks to katilia for pointing out my little grammer mix-up, I went back to fix it but then I'd have to upload the chapter again and all that jazz so unfortunately it's going to stay all screwy for a bit...something that wounds me deeply as I am a grammer nazi and then of course a great big HOLY CRAP YOU ROCK thank you goes to ThePurpleness for all her support and reminding me to get this chapter out hehe

**P.S.** I admit this chapter is fairly short, but it's loaded, you'll see what I mean...and sorry for anyone who likes Elizabeth...heh heh.

* * *

After her discussion with James, Alina decided she would be of most use at the helm. She could give either Jack or Gibbs, the only two people other than herself trusted enough to steer the _Black Pearl_, a break and be at one with the vessel in question. The world disappeared when she commanded a ship, it was in this respect that she and Jack were exactly alike. The feeling of command, or control over one's own freedoms produced an ecstasy unparalleled to any other, aside from the obvious love making they had shared a few nights prior. As she made her way up one set of stairs, she noticed Elizabeth sulking on the other; the brief thought of talking to her passed through her mind but was quickly squashed as that small bit of jealousy reared its ugly head. _Let the little she-devil sulk._ She thought angrily convinced that her supposed-friend was trying to seduce her love. She soon regretted her decision however as she saw Jack approach with a half-empty bottle of rum in his grasp. From her position at the helm, she could see and hear everything that passed, and was unable to immerse herself in the usual bliss expected from being at the helm. Brandy joined her just as Jack began to speak.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He said. Brandi could not help but scoff. _Intuitive sense my arse, _she thought, _If he were so good he wouldn't be schmoozing another woman, he'd be up here kissing the daylights out of his co-captain!_

"I just thought I'd be married by now." Elizabeth complained, her voice thick with unshed tears. She swallowed before adding, "I'm so ready to be married."

Jack seemed to contemplate her words as he handed her his bottle, "You know Lizzie, I am Captain of this ship." Elizabeth cocked her head towards him as he leaned in to add, "And being Captain of a ship, I could in fact, perform a marr-i-age. Right here, right on this deck. Right now."

Alina gave an almost inaudible gasp and Brandi placed a comforting hand on her friend's back. Alina was not able to tell if Jack was seriously propositioning Elizabeth or attempting to make light of the situation and steer her mind away from her missing fiancé. Either way Elizabeth took great offense to his words and pushed the rum back into his chest as she replied, "No, thank you." And stormed off to the port side of the ship. Jack stood and followed her, just out of range of Alina's ears. With the wind in her favor, she managed to catch a few words but was unable to understand the basis of the conversation.

"Why not?" He asked as he followed. Brandi, a look of murder on her face, moved to follow but was held back by a simple hand on her shirt sleeve by Alina, whose eyes were dead focused on the pair growing ever closer to each other. She briefly wondered why the man would sniff himself before the hurt returned as his face drew nearer and nearer to the blonde-haired beauty.

"To act on selfish impulse." She heard Jack tell Lizzy and her head swam with all sorts of selfish impulses he could possibly be imagining _himself_ acting on.

She heard Elizabeth's voice talking matter-of-factly and inwardly sighed with relief that she wasn't reciprocating his feelings, "Moment...do the right thing."

"I love those moments." Jack replied loudly, "I like to wave at them as they pass by." He walked further away and now Alina could hear nothing. She could only watch as the two drew their faces nearer and nearer. She seethed as Elizabeth suddenly felt the same compulsion as Jack. She saw her now ex-friend move ever closer to Jack's lips and she saw them ready to kiss.

_Move away Jack, __**please**__, don't do it._ She begged him in thought, _**Please**__, don't do this to me._ Suddenly, Tia Dalma's words came rushing back to her in a wave of clarity. _'Follow your mind, and your heart die. Follow your heart, and your body die. Follow your body, and your mind die.'_ Things slowly made more and more sense with each passing moment. Her mind had slowly fallen into a whirling mass of confusion and angst as she tried to decide whether telling Jack how she felt, ultimately following her heart, would be the wise choice to make. Her mind, she acknowledged was dying slowly with each day that passed and each question was left unanswered, _Does Jack truly love me or am I just one step up from being yet another conquest of his?_

Now, as she watched the product of following her mind instead of her heart, the product of keeping her true feelings to herself unfold, she was actually watching, little by little, her own heart die. That's when the unexpected happened.

Jack pulled away.

Alina could just barely contain her sob of relief as he moved away from Elizabeth and slipped the rope knot over a spoke in the wheel to hold steady so she could run to him and into his arms. She kissed him fiercely before pulling away and looking at him with such pure joy and abandonment. "You didn't do it." She laughed with tears in her eyes, "You didn't-" She stopped in mid sentence as a thick, oily, black scab appeared in her palm. Recognition washed over her face and she pushed away from him fiercely. _He would have done it._ She realized, _If not for the spot, he would have done it. _Her chest convulsed in anguish as she felt the pain of a jagged-edged dagger rip through her heart at his betrayal.

"Ali." He whispered.

"Don't." She replied, holding her hand up to stop him, "Just don't." She walked passed him, her face expressionless, on her way to her cabin. James took her arm just as she was about to descend the stairs and gave her a look she couldn't quite place. It wasn't quite sympathy, it was more like _empathy_. It was then that she realized the woman Jack was about to kiss was Elizabeth, a woman James had now lost twice over.

"If this is how he treats his treasure, he doesn't deserve it." He told her solemnly, "He doesn't deserve you."

Alina's expressionless face twisted to show the pain she felt as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to embrace him, "Likewise." She whispered through the tears she was desperately trying to withhold, "And thank you. I'm proud to call you my friend." With that, she released him and left for her cabin.

Brandi stood where Alina had left her, fuming. She was going to make that stupid chicken realize he couldn't just play with her friend's emotions. "Captain Penguin!" She called to him as she came down from the helm to face him. This earned many snickers from the crew.

"_What_ did you just call me?" He spat at her with a glare.

"Well if you insist on befuddling my name, I must insist likewise. Now where do you get off playing with Alina's heart like that?" She smacked a hand across his chest and continued stalking forward, pushing him up against the rail threateningly, "Now you listen here you smooth-talking, half-witted, head-up-a-horse's-behind, bird-man! Captain Alina Carter is a wonderful person with a wonderful heart and you'd have to be a complete ignoramus to not realize that nor acknowledge not only her excellence but also your unworthiness. In fact you should be contemplating what you are going to say as you get down on your knees in front of her and _beg_ her to overlook your absolute lack of sound mental judgement. If I ever find out about you treating her even half as horribly as you just did, I swear to Davy Jones' locker that he will be the _least_ of your problems. We've already established that my sanity is lax, do you really want to test me while I'm also on my cycle?"

Jack could only shake his head with slight fear at the crazy, streaky-purple haired woman before him. Even being a good head and a half shorter than him, he was quite, embarrassingly so, afraid of her. His fear was only heightened when he heard Gibbs bellow, "Land ho!"

"Ngh." He whimpered, "I want my jar of dirt."

* * *

**review please!**

**oh and I've posted some self-made (all be-it not that good) title pages on my profile page too, and even though they could be better I'm a little proud that I managed to make _something_. Check it out ^.^**


	15. Revelations

**Author's Note:** For those of you who read both of my stories, I know that technically I should be updating Sweeney and not Pirates but considering the length of the last update for both stories, this one deserved a little more love ^.^ I hope there aren't any hardcore Lizzy lovers reading this because you're about to get burned (sorry I really couldn't resist) and last but not least, try not to be too hard on poor ol' James, he had to stay true to the original plot or there'd be no third movie but hopefully I still made him likeable

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very well written but there's just so much going on in these scenes that it gets to be a hassle trying to keep them all in order, hopefully it's not too bad though.

**Thank-yous go out to: **gothicluver13 , xBelekinax , , QueenOfWeird1995 , katilia , and .TwiBoyz for the awesome reviews that made me smile and massive thanks as always to ThePurpleness who helped me figure out how I wanted this chapter to go (even though she didn't realize it ;P)

* * *

Alina came back on deck with her palm now bandaged and climbed into the waiting dinghy alongside Brandi and James, pointedly ignoring Jack and a sheepish looking Elizabeth. She managed to avoid her inner turmoil for the brief amount of time it took Pintel and Ragetti to row to shore as they argued over the pronunciation of the beast called Kraken. Ragetti evidently won the argument in the end claiming, "It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants." _Such a shame it couldn't stay a myth,_ thought Alina, _a myth wouldn't be chasing us to the bloody ends of the earth!_

Upon reaching the shore Jack turned to the duo and muttered, "Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." He then turned to follow Elizabeth who had already gone off in the direction the arrow had pointed her to. Alina found a small sand hill to sit down on while she watched everyone else follow Elizabeth around and around in circles and was soon joined by Brandi who had realized Elizabeth was quite clueless. Jack chose to stand and watch and James finally gave up and leaned on his shovel as he watched Elizabeth pace once again the diameter of her circle.

"This doesn't work!" She huffed angrily after looking up at Jack, "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She sat down in a tiff much like a spoiled brat. Alina rolled her eyes as she realized the reason Elizabeth so loathed the compass was simply because she could not come to her own terms and admit to anyone that she harbored feelings for the stunningly obtuse pirate captain.

"Yes it does." Jack replied after taking look for himself, "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" She asked looking at him in confusion, no doubt her mind had been wandering to what the compass was truly pointing at.

"Move." Jack told her, flicking his hands in a 'shooing' motion and signaling James to start digging. Alina took pity on the man, snatched Jack's shovel, knowing he wouldn't be using it to help, and moved to help James dig. It wasn't long before James' shovel hit something hard producing a significant _thunk_. After helping to heave it out, Jack snatched the shovel back and whacked at the lock to find the chest contained dried out roses and various letters. Jack pocked his arm through until he came upon a smaller chest hidden under the parchments and all pressed their ears closer in awe as a faint yet distinct '_thump, thump, thump'_ could be heard from within.

"It's real." Elizabeth gasped.

"You actually were telling the truth." James looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"I do that quite a lot." Jack replied, slightly offended at the mark on his character, "Yet people are always surprised." Alina rolled her eyes once more.

"With good reason!" A voice called from behind them all.

Elizabeth turned to find her fiancé, "Will!" She ran into his waiting arms and Alina looked up at his sheepishly yet happily. Will gave her a brief nod accompanied with a look that indicated that though he was not okay with her siding with her friend, he understood her actions and wanted to talk later. "Thank goodness you're alright, I came to find you!" She gushed as she pressed her lips to his.

"Yea sure, _that's _what she came here for." Brandi muttered under her breath, "Could've fooled me ya half-brained twit."

Alina turned to James to see his face fall and moved to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder just as Jack's eyes slid from Lizzy and Will to them. He seemed to glare for a moment before interrupting the lovers' beautiful moment, "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate." Will replied with a knowing smirk, "A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?" Jack responded with an 'I-told-you-so' grin on his face. Will seemed to hesitate a moment before realizing that in throwing a barb at Jack, he had woven himself into the same story thread as the illustrious pirate man.

He saved face quickly however as he answered, "But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square you debt with Jones," He glared as Jack's face turned guilty at having been caught.

"What?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"What?" Jack replied in the same manner, attempting to look aghast at the suggestion.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished letting Jack no it was no use to pretend.

"You're welcome then." He smiled.

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth seethed, appalled that she had been swayed by him, "every word was a lie?!"

James, Alina, and Brandi all shared skeptical looks at her exclamation. They all knew Elizabeth was not angry at Jack. It is after all pointless to blame the scorpion for stinging you, the blame lies in the one stupid enough to stay close enough to be stung. "Pretty much." Jack replied, "Time and tide love." Will moved forward and stooped down next to the chest while pulling out an old-looking dagger, "Oi, what're ya doing?" Jack asked moving his hand to his sword.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will replied matter-of-factly.

"Can't let you do that William." Jack answered back drawing his sword and positioning it by his neck, "Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will stood on shakey legs, "Now, if you please, the key."

As Will turned to face him, he drew Elizabeth's sword claiming, "I keep the promises I keep Jack. I intend to free my father and I hope you're here to see it."

"Oh? And what about Alina? D'you intend to condemn her as well? I call the giant bugger off the hunt and she walks free too. You kill Jones and well, we're both doomed."

Will turned to Alina, stunned at this new revelation but she merely glared at Jack replying, "I understand the consequences of my actions and I want no part in this, should I die at the mercy of the sea then so be it. The only ones here to mourn me are the ones that have already witnessed me die at the hands of a man I thought I knew." Jack's face turned solemn as he turned back to Will who was now all set to fight.

James chose now to intervene, "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack smiled stupidly.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back. And I'm sure I could put in a nice word for Miss Carter." He smirked.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He gave a satisfied grin as he thought of where he might have heard that before, and all three began a duel to end all duels. As Elizabeth stormed after them in a rage yelling at the top of her lungs and making an utter fool out of herself, Alina and Brandi went for a little walk, deciding that the outcome of the battle was not entirely important.

"Wait a moment." Alina said to Brandi and walked up to Elizabeth who had at this point, pretended to faint. "Lizzy." Alina spoke deceptively sweetly.

"Alina! Oh thank goodness now perhaps you can talk some sense into-" She was abruptly cut off by Alina's hand making quick progress across her cheek. Once she had regained her wits she turned to Alina's stoic face.

"Save your words Elizabeth, they'll do no good with me. If you ever, come anywhere near Jack again the same way you did on the ship just then, I swear by Davy Jones himself, even if I have to come back from death, I will deal you more than a tight slap." She seethed before turning and rejoining Brandi, "Shall we?"

Brandi's face was a mix of shock and joy, "You couldn't have done that to bird-brain too?" She laughed.

"Oh believe you me, I'm not anywhere near done with him." Alina smirked as they made their way into the forest. "It's times like this that I miss the monkey." She chuckled.

"Monkey?"

"We had a monkey named Jack on the ship, you didn't really get to meet him before we gave him off to Tia Dalma. He belonged to an old friend of mine, Hector Barbossa. A man who lost himself somewhere along the way and ended up dead. The monkey only ever seemed to like him and me. Anyone else and he'd go berserk. Although he seemed to like some strange fellow at Tia's shack when we gave him away." Alina slowly began to make connections in her mind. _Could he really be alive?_

"Too bad he's not still alive, I could've changed him." Brandi smirked, unknowingly interrupting Alina's train of thought.

Alina chuckled, "I don't doubt you would, you seem like the kind of woman he would need in his life. If you two ever got the chance to meet who knows? Maybe sparks would fly."

"Oh well, I suppose we'll never know. Hey, wouldn't it be better to go back to the ship and wait? Who's to say they won't leave without us?" Brandi asked, interrupting Alina's train of thought.

"First of all, going back to the ship would be the worst thing we could do as the Kraken is still after me, secondly there's no way Jack would leave without me he already knows he's on thin ice and leaving me here won't solve anything as I'd find a way to make him pay and thirdly, we'll be fine. I know them all by now."

"Really?" Brandi replied disbelievingly, "Then pray tell, what will happen?"

"Well at this point Jack has probably done something incredibly stupid and Will will probably make up for it in his own favor while throwing some witty remark at James and unknowingly setting off a chain of events that will lead to their unfortunate demise. Jack will work himself out of trouble with his confusing words only to make another blundering mistake leaving the winner to be anyone's guess." Not a moment had passed from Alina's last word before a giant, out-of-use water wheel came rolling by with the three in the middle dueling it out over the key.

"Like I said." Alina said, gesturing to the trio and wondering how they were still standing.

"Okay then, oh wise one, what about the unfortunate demise thing?" Brandi responded crossing her arms and cocking her brow. Just then, the sounds of rustling leaves and deep grunts could be heard as a hoard of mutated men made themselves known. "First the voodoo priestess and now this?! Next time I'm staying on the bloody boat!" Brandi screamed before following Alina's example and running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. They made it to the shore just in time to see the wheel spin out into the water and Will and James climb out only to fall splat into the water.

"I give that landing a five at best." Brandi joked before joining Alina back at the dinghy.

"Pull a sword and start fighting the buggers!" Alina yelled to her as everyone else seemed to group by the dinghy and the chest inside. Will had been knocked unconscious by Jack.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth gasped.

"Not with the chest." James replied taking it out, "Into the boat." He ordered.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth cried.

"James don't." Alina begged.

"Don't wait for me and I promise to find a way to get you out." He told her before running off into the forest.

"James!" Alina yelled making to follow him before Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder, "I say we respect his final wish!" He said climbing into the boat with a struggling Alina.

"Aye!" Pintel replied.

"Jack let me go!" Alina struggled looking to Brandi for help.

"Alina if you follow him you're both dead, at least this way his sacrifice wasn't in vain." She replied.

Alina sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as they made their way back to the _Pearl_.

"What happened to the commodore?" Mr. Gibbs asked once they had all returned Alina turned and left for Jack's cabin.

"He fell behind." Jack replied with a satisfied smirk before following Alina with his jar of dirt clutched to his chest.

"My prayers be with him. Well! Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're both back and made it off free and clear." He said to his captain's turned back.

Down in the cabin, Alina was pacing and Jack was trying to raise the courage to walk in. "I know you're out there you might as well come in."

"Ali-"

"Stop." She interrupted him, "Jack you and I both know that you can apologize a million times over and it's not going to change the fact that you'll always be a womanizing man-whore with no regard to emotional feelings what-so-ever. We also both know that I'm quite stupid as neither one of us have discussed relations and until that's all been said and done I can't expect you to automatically understand but Elizabeth Jack?! Really? You can have any whore in Tortuga but you have to go for the one that would hurt me the most!"

"Ali please listen to me." Jack replied reaching a hand out and turning her to face him. Her head lowered to look at the floorboards between them and he placed a hand under her chin so their eyes could meet, "I never meant to hurt you so much, I realize we didn't talk 'bout how we felt and what was going on 'tween the two of us but that was no excuse. Merlot happened to remind me that I don't quite deserve a friend like you much less a lover." He chuckled, "Ali, if you could find it in yer heart to forgive me just this once, well ye know me and promises but I can damn well make a solid effort to never hurt you again."

Alina looked at him lovingly and tried to smile, "Alright Jack. I suppose I can live with that for now. I forgive you." Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, drawing her as close to him as possible, he moved to kiss her but she turned her head from him and placed her fingers to his lips, effectively stopping him but making no effort to move away from his embrace. "Jack I said I forgive you for what you did. But that doesn't mean I can forget so easily."

"Allow me to ease yer burden love." He replied before forcefully pushing his lips onto hers. It took less than a second before she was responding just as forcefully. Even if she still couldn't say the words to him, she felt them strongly enough. She loved him with her whole heart and soul, and it was that moment that she realized how everything was going to turn out. Unlike the popular fairy tales, things were going to get very, very bad. Before she and Jack could ever be together, they would have to be torn apart. For when she chose heart, her body would die. She now knew why she wasn't ready to tell him the truth. It was more than just nerves.

She was physically bound.

Jack would not know the truth, until the last possible moment they had together on this plane.

* * *

**Hit the pretty green button, you know you want to ^.^**


	16. The Kraken

**A/N: **Please remember that fanfiction means giving an ordinary person creative license to twist and mold a popular story to their liking. That being said, there's one VERY LARGE difference between this story and how this scene plays out in the movie. By the way, there's an awesome vid on youtube that takes the "I got a jar o' dirt" remix and made it into an endurance test. TEN STRAIGHT MINUTES. I'm proud to say I lasted through it haha.

**For those who would like an explanation for my absence: **I can sum this up in one word. College. I'd like to add three more words. Is a bitch. Nuff said.

**Thank yous go to: **xBelekinax , katilia , QueenOfWeird1995 ,  and of course, ThePurpleness

* * *

Alina's kiss turned seductive as she molded herself to him. She allowed him a few more seconds of soft pleasure before aggressively throwing him against the wall and continuing her assault on his lips. When she was content with his belief of having gotten off scot free, she rapidly raised her knee stopping barely a breadth from his most treasured area.

"Jack Sparrow I promise you with every fiber of my being that if you ever so much as _think_ to toy with my emotions again I will tie you up to a chair, smash a full bottle of your finest rum, and use the splintered shards to chop your bits into food for the mutt do I make myself clear?" She hissed in one breath through her teeth.

Jack gulped at the malice in her glare and nodded, "Crystal." He glanced down at her knee, poised and ready and strained to find his voice once more, "Now could ye lower that knee, love? It's making me quite nervous."

Alina nipped at his jaw as she chuckled, "That would be the general idea darlin'." She smirked as she lowered her knee, took one step back, and fluidly removed herself from the cabin to reappear on deck.

"I take it things went well in the cabin?" Brandy asked noting the smirk on her friend's face.

"Oh, you could say that. Let's just say, I'm sure Jack knows what decision would be in his best intentions."

"You evil, evil little wench." Brandy mock scolded before a smile broke on her face and she sniffed in mock tears, "I'm so proud."

Both chuckled in amusement as they saw Jack make his way on deck with a slightly terrified look on his face. He searched the deck before his eyes landed on Alina and Brandy standing together, arms crossed, and deviously smirking. He then sadly noted that his jar of dirt had taken residence next to them.

Sheepishly, he made his way over, nodding to both in acknowledgement, "Ladies," before grabbing his dirt and scurrying to the helm. Alina and Brandy couldn't help but burst into giggles, only to be quickly subdued by the menacing, barnacle-covered ship that emerged from the sea in a torrent of waves.

"Lord on High, deliver us." They heard Mr. Gibbs gasp to himself as he made the cross on his chest.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack replied, his cocky attitude once again surfacing as he clutched his jar of dirt and steadied the wheel with the knotted rope. "Oy, fish face! Lose something ay? Scungilli!" The great big idiot had begun walking towards the rail of the ship to get closer during his one-sided banter and had failed to notice his proximity to the stairs leading to the quarter deck. Alina and the crew winced at the resounding _thud_ before rolling their eyes as the only thing Jack cared about was that his jar of dirt was fine and dandy. "Got it!" He exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Jones was quickly losing patience with him.

"Come to negotiate ay, have you? You Slimy git! Look what I got! I got a jar o' dirt, I got a jar o' dirt!" He sang merrily, "And guess what's inside it!"

Alina smacked her head and she heard the ridiculous song and saw Jones turn to his crew before the long nines came out. Jack's face dropped into what could only be interpreted as a 'damn-I-stuck-my-foot-in-it' look before he muttered, almost questionably, "Had to starboard?"

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth reiterated so the rest of the crew could hear.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will added as he moved to assist the crew.

Alina rushed to assist anyone who needed it as she heard Pintel exclaim, "She's on us! She's on us!"

Echoing BOOMS of cannon fire rippled through the air as hard metal and shattered glass fell upon the crew. Some, unfortunate enough to be in their paths, falling to their deaths in the sea waiting to be reclaimed by Davy Jones when he had the time, while others ducked and did all they could to escape the raining hell fire.

"Make fast!" Cried Will.

Pintel was patting the rail and muttering to himself, "Go on me darlin', show us what you've got."

Alina smacked him across the head and motioned for him to tighten the ropes. The wind was on their side today.

"She's falling behind!"

"Aye, we've got her!"

"We're the faster?" Asked will.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us," Alina explained to him, "But with the wind…"

"…we rob her advantage." Will finished.

"Aye." Gibbs encouraged as the _Pearl_ moved further and further out of reach. It wasn't long before the _Dutchman's _cannonballs were splashing water harmlessly and the general atmosphere of the crew turned joyous. Pintel and Ragetti were linking arms and skipping merrily as Marty exclaimed to the crew that the _Dutchman_ had broken pursuit. Alina ran to the helm and embraced Jack in merriment. They had won for now. They had bought a little more time.

"My father is on that ship." Will seethed to Jack, whose arms still encircled Alina, "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight."

"Will outrunning and outfighting are two completely different concepts. On top of that the crew of the _Dutchman_ are immortal you twit. We couldn't stand a chance against them on the sea. It's _his_ territory. The only chance we'd have is if we…"

"…have a bargaining chip." Jack smirked as he held up the jar of dirt.

"Oh Jack honestly, you'd have to be a complete hatter to believe a pathetic jar of dirt could protect you against Jones."

"For one thing love, I completely am. And for two, this is no ordinary jar of dirt." He placed the container on the rail of the helm and tapped the lid proudly, "It's our leverage."

Just then a reverberating thunder rippled the sea and Jack's jar fell to the deck below, shattering and scattering the dirt within it. Jack's expression turned horrified as he nudged Alina out of the way, who only turned and followed him, and scurried down the steps and feel to his knees searching through the debris muttering to himself, "Where is it? Where is the _thump-thump_?"

"Jack you hid the heart in there?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes, but not it's gone! The _thump-thump_ is missing!" He cried as he tried to search through the dirt once more, as if the heart could have fallen through the deck and he was only searching for some sign that it was in fact _somewhere_ on the ship.

"We musta hit a reef!" One of the crewmen cried.

"It's not a reef!" Will replied in a panick, "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it then?" Brandy asked.

"The Kraken." Will answered as the entire crew looked on to see the water bubbling and gurgling with the arrival of the beast. Jack's face jerked up at the mention of the beast and he whimpered as he clutched Alina's wrist and took her to the lifeboat. "To arms!" Will exclaimed as the rest of the crew made ready.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Look love, if it were just me, I wouldn't mind staying behind on this ruddy ship and fightin' off the Kraken" He said as he struggled to untie the dinghy in front of them, "But as luck would have it, if I threw you over board the Kraken would gobble you whole and come back for me and the ship." He was lowering the boat down the side of the ship at this point, "So the best thing I can think of at the moment is to cop out. We're leaving."

"Jack." The tone of Alina's voice made him stop and face her, "What about the crew? Will you leave them to fight our battle? What about Gibbs? And Marty and Will?" She asked.

"You forgot Will's dear Lizzy." He mumbled.

"No I didn't." She stated matter-of-factly as she smirked.

He chuckled briefly before instantly sobering, "Ali we don't stand a chance, if we leave, the Kraken follows and at least the crew can escape."

"Jack, after what we've done, Jones won't settle for us. He'll want our cohorts and your ship."

"Our ship." He replied with a smile. They stood there for barely a moment, letting the world around them go on, there was only them. "Alright love. What's say we beat this thingy eh?" He tied the ropes to the ship, leaving the dinghy in the water for now, knowing his skills would not fail them, and rushed back into the fray to see them heaving a large net of barrels. Jack groaned loudly, "Why is every time that bloody woman is anywhere near me, my rum pays the price for it!"

At that moment, the Kraken's tentacle wrapped around Elizabeth's ankle, dragging her across the deck and flinging the musket away. Knowing they'd have only one shot, they couldn't let some fool try to fire it. Alina ran for the musket as Jack ran to make sure Elizabeth was freed. Just as Will cut himself free from the catching net, the Kraken wrapped its tentacles around the load, Alina grabbed the musket, "JACK!" She cried throwing it to him with all her might. In one deft movement, he caught the weapon, cocked the gun, and shot a falling keg of powder which erupted the makeshift bomb into raging flames, injuring the Kraken enough for it to retreat into the clear blue waters of the Caribbean Sea.

There wasn't a single person aboard that ship who believed the fight was over.

It would be back.

* * *

**Click the sexy green rectangle please! Arrest my fears for this chapter!**

**There will be only one (two max) chapters more of this story before it moves on to At World's End**

**Please help me get to at least 100 reviews! I shall be very greatful!!!**


	17. Choosing Heart

**Author's note: **Okay so I'm seriously bent on getting at least one hundred reviews for this story because I'm so close! So I'll make you all a deal, leave a review and I'll pm you little spoilers for what's going on in the third movie because once this story is done (which will be one more chapter because there's something important I need to set up) I'm going to be taking a small break in order to focus on my Sweeney fic and then get back to Pirates. **SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOME PREVIEWS! **

**Thank yous go out to: **xBelekinax , QueenOfWeird1995 , Lt. Sarcasm , katilia , and of course ThePurpleness who's been teased long enough about this chapter haha so here it is hon.

**katilia: **You're pm thing is disabled so I just wanted to say something here to you, college is really just high school with some smokes and mirrors that you pay for haha. The work really isn't that much harder as long as you study but the biggest problem is time management because every professor is convinced that their class is the only class you have or that your others don't matter and only their's does. It keeps a busy schedule but so long as you invest in a day planner (with a lot of room mind you) you should be fine. ^.^

well enough with the stalling, here's the second to last chapter all!

* * *

"Abandon the ship." Jack said sullenly as he moved to where he had tied the boat earlier, "Into the longboat." His tone was monotonous and his gaze somewhere far away, his thoughts solely on Alina and their fate.

"Jack the ship." Gibbs reminded, as if there was any need to.

"She's only a ship mate." Jack replied, the same dull tone overpowering the crew. They knew what it took for their captain to admit to such a thing. Alina came up to him dejectedly and wrapped her arms around his chest, her head resting against his back. The crew turned away from the rarely displayed affection between their co-captains. She squeezed him tighter for a brief moment.

"I'll be right back. There's something I need to get before we leave." She whispered for only him to hear before letting him go and walking down to the cabins. Jack caught barely a glimpse of her hair before she disappeared from sight. Had he turned to see her face during her hug, he would have seen the crystalline tears streaming down her face. As she reached the cabin she shut the door and leaned her back against it while her heaving gasps wracked her body. She couldn't say it. She just couldn't. Not when she was about to leave him. It would be too cruel.

She ransacked the cabin before locating her prize; her little teddy named Smiley, and hugged him to her chest as she sank to her haunches, leaning against a wall for support. She would wait here. The Kraken would take down the ship with her and Jones would be half content as he sorted his winnings. It would give Jack and the crew just enough time to escape. It would work.

Right?

Or perhaps she was just being selfish. The very least she could do was tell Jack how much he meant to her. Maybe give Smiley to him so he would think of her from time to time. She could pretend to have forgotten her ring as an excuse to come back for a quick moment and in that time the crew will have lost patience and leave right? Surely there's only so much Jack can say before they leave despite his protests? Right?

"Abandon ship or abandon hope!" She faintly heard Gibbs' voice.

She began wiping her tears as she fought the battle within herself. She had to tell Jack. It was her last chance. It was her last task. Follow your heart, and your body dies. She would tell Jack she loves him, and the Kraken would take her. Wiping the last of the water on her face she slipped her Black Pearl ring into her pocket, stood up with Smiley resting in the crook of her arm, and walked out of the cabin.

Unfortunately Alina looked up from the stairs in time to see Elizabeth push herself on Jack. He stumbled backwards with surprise and she followed him until he was hard-pressed against the main mast. Her face contorted in rage at the loggerheaded, hell-hated harpy. Luckily for Jack, she could perfectly see his discomforted face. Elizabeth's face remained close enough for each to smell the sweat on the other's brow as she muttered something to him. Jack smirked and replied with one word that looked like 'pirate' from the movement of his lips. It confused her for the briefest of moments until she saw the shackle around his wrist. Elizabeth turned around to leave and the glare on Alina's face was enough to send her running for the longboat before anything could be done to her.

"Alina." Brandy called from down below. She closed her eyes briefly against the pain her decision was causing her and picked up a loose rope she had found on the deck. She tied the rope around Smiley's waist and lowered him down into a significantly confused Will's arms. It took him all of two seconds to realize what it meant. Alina was not coming down. She was going down with the ship. She was going down with Jack.

As the crew was rowing away, Alina gazed at them forlornly. She would miss them. Will, Gibbs, Brandy, Marty, even Pintel and Ragetti oddly enough. Elizabeth could fall down a well and drown for all she cared. She was no longer a friend of hers and the only thing stopping her from being an enemy was Will's affection for blasted, dog-hearted lewdster. Though perhaps that was a bit cruel to say about dogs.

Alina reached into her pocket and replaced the ring on her finger where it belonged, and turned to see Jack fighting to free himself muttering, "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger." As if it would help him. He turned in an attempt to find something to help him free himself when he saw Alina standing at the rail. "Oh bugger." He said as his heart plummeted like an iron weight to his stomach. She turned to face him with a solemn smile adorning her face.

"He never collects half right?" She joked lightly as she bent down to retrieve an oil lamp. She smashed the glass and poured the remaining kerosene on his hand, grasping his wrist delicately in her hand.

"Ali." He whispered, his breath fanning a wisp of her hair as he nuzzled her, "Why didn't you leave?"

"Why do you think?" She replied nuzzling him in turn. They freed his hand and he held her tightly against him. They embraced each other desperately, her face tucked into his neck and his head resting lovingly atop hers.

"Ye've made an honest man out o' me love." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tickling his skin with the vibrations of her voice.

He shivered slightly before answering her, "A captain goes down with his ship dun he?"

Alina shifted enough to place a tender kiss at the base of his neck, "Aye," She whispered, "that he does. Whaddya say to one last swig o' rum before we're doomed for eternity aye?"

Jack's grip on her tightened, forbidding her from moving an inch, "Just stay here Ali. Forget the rum. Please, let's just stay here and enjoy what we've got left. I'm sorry I got ye into this love. I wish there was somethin I could do ta change this for ye."

"I don't Jack. Either I live with you or I die with you, but I can't live without you." She responded. "Jack there's something I've been needing to tell you but we just kept getting interrupted or it wasn't the right time or that spleeny, sheep-biting pumpion got in the way of everything or…"

"I love you too Ali." He interrupted her ramblings, "I always have." He buried his face in her hair as she stood in shock at his words.

"I love you Jay." She cried happily, "So much." She hugged him tighter, if it were even possible and their lips met in an erotic tango so passionate, neither noticed the rise of the kraken. They were surrounded only in the happiness of each other's confession. They devoured each other in their kisses and the kraken roared to alert his presence, smothering them in its slimy, yellow spit. They separated in time to see Jack's hat come flying from the creature's mouth and Alina knelt to retrieve it. "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." She said as she placed the hat on his head.

"I love you Captain Alina Carter." He replied, neither releasing their grip on the other. They gazed into each others' eyes, accepting their fate and reveling in the truth of their emotions. "See you in the locker." He said with a smirk.

The kraken descended.

* * *

**REMEMBER EACH REVIEWER SHALL RECEIVE IN MY APPRECIATION, A PRIVATE MESSAGE THAT ENTAILS A HANDFUL OF PREVIEWS FOR THE THIRD INSTALLMENT OF PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!!**

**THE ATTENTION DEPRIVED GREEN RECTANGLE AWAITS YOUR CLICK!**


	18. Here We Go Again

**A/N: **So I just realized I'm an ass. I seriously meant to get this out earlier than I did but once again college decided to plan my days (and subsequently my nights) for me. On the plus side I found out from one of my friends that I'll definitely pass Chem109 at the end of the semester so I won't have to retake it!!! It seems trivial but it seriously made my day ^-^. So here's the last chapter of the Burden of Desires and I'll be taking a short break from Pirates of the Caribbean to work on finishing Sweeney Todd and then I'll get right back to this I promise!

**Thank yous go to:** Kakashiissexi1993 , xBelekinax , QueenOfWeird1995 , KThxBai , and katilia

**Huge thank you goes to: **ThePurpleness without whom this story would NEVER be finished, love ya babe!

and finally,

**Super Mega Thank You! goes to:** HadleyConlon who was the first to put me over the 100 review line, you rock!

Now here's the last chapter!

* * *

Gibbs, Brandy, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton – with his parrot of course – solemnly traveled upstream. The villagers of this area were all waded in the water holding flaming candles in sorrow and remembrance. They had already heard the news before the arrival of the crew. As the boat hit the shore of the hut they had journeyed all this way to, each and every one of them was jerked out of their thoughts. Not one face was not frowning and yet every face was void of emotion. Each felt they had lost something dear and important to them.

Gibbs had lost a fine companion, the best damn captain he'd ever had the privilege to sail under. And little Alina, who had always felt like his daughter; she had a lot of love to give, and those who earned it, knew to treasure it.

Brandy had lost an amazing friend. Someone who took her in, saved her life, and fought for her right to stay aboard and have a purpose in life.

Will had lost a father, a sister, and a brother. Though he was loathe to admit it at the time, he realized that Jack had actually become like an older brother. There when you needed him and willing to bully you into doing what would eventually turn out to be right. The concept had always confused Will, but he was willing to accept it none the less. He was afraid however, that he had also lost his fiancé. Elizabeth had to have kissed Jack for a reason, and she seemed to be a bit more down trodden than the rest.

Elizabeth had lost two good friends. She knew she had lost Alina the moment she turned around and saw that awful glare thrown in her direction. Alina would never forgive her for doing such a thing. She knew she had lost Jack by what she had done also, he had Alina to love, and if he saw Elizabeth's actions as trying to separate the two of them, she had no hope of gaining her two friends back. Elizabeth had also lost one more thing though. A sense of morality – the very thing she had scolded Jack for _not_ having. She had killed him. While in actuality it was the Kraken, it was she who sentenced him to death, allowing the rest of them to get away.

Pintel and Ragetti felt they had lost everything. They had sailed first under Captain Jack Sparrow and then mutinied against him to sail under Barbossa. They had fought at Barbossa's side at the Isle de Muerta and yet despite everything, Jack had allowed them back on his ship. Perhaps he hadn't forgiven them, but he was willing to give them another chance. He was willing to trust them to sail under him once more. They were both at a loss as to what to do without him.

Marty and Cotton hadn't really known Jack before the adventure to get the Pearl back almost a year ago, but they had come to love being under his command. It was never a dull day with Captain Sparrow, that was for damn sure. They came to feel a great deal of respect for the eccentric man and even Alina, his fearsome and formidable co-captain/best friend/lover. The two of them made an awesome pair.

Tia Dalma was at a loss. She had three people to mourn. The coming days would not be easy. Terrible things were coming; she could feel the stir in the air, and in the waters. There was a shift in power; a shift in the order of things; a shift that bode well for none. She passed around mugs of rum for the men and woman in her hut, "Against the cold, and the sorrow." She muttered to Elizabeth softly, knowing what the woman was going through. She made her way to Will.

"I know you're thinking that with _the_ _Pearl_, you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter." He replied harshly, unwilling to admit to anyone that his thoughts on saving his father had taken a back seat to everything else for the time being, "_The Pearl_ is gone. Along with its captains." He added softly.

"Aye." Gibbs muttered his voice choked with emotion, "And already the world seems a bit less bright." His voice raised as he spoke to everyone, making sure that everyone understood the true soul that lay within Jack Sparrow, "He fooled us all right till the end! But I guess that honest streak finally won out. And Alina, dear little Alina, faithful and devoted to the end. She stuck by his side and went down with 'im. I don't think I ever saw a love like theirs before. To Jack Sparrow and his _real_ love!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti sounded on the verge of tears.

"He was a gentleman of fortune he was!" Pintel added, for he really was the most fortunate of them all, to receive a love so pure.

"They were both the best thing that ever happened to me." Brandy added from her perch near Elizabeth, "I'll never forget either of them for what they did for me."

"He was a good man, and she was a good friend." Elizabeth chimed in as they all took a swig.

"If there were anything could be done to bring them back." Will confessed, "Elizabeth," He sighed in resignation but Tia Dalma wouldn't allow him to continue. The boy would ruin his own life faster than the Kraken ruined Jack's.

"Would you do it?" She asked, "What would you? What would any of you be willing to do?" Her hopes were rising at the thought that these people could right the world once more, "Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack? Him treasure, and him precious _Pearl_?"

One by one, each member of the crew – and Cotton's parrot – nodded with a strong-willed "Aye."

"All right! But, if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Boots were heard coming down the steps one by one until inch by inch a man came into view that no one in the room had ever expected to see again. As each crew member that was there for the adventure at Isle de Muerta stepped back in shock, Brandy gasped in shock. The man was bloody gorgeous.

"So tell me," He said, grinning like a fool and clutching a green apple, "what's become of my ship?" He took one crunchy bite, juice dribbling down his chin as he winked at the woman with purple streaks in her hair before throwing his head back in manic laughter.

Hector Barbossa was back.

* * *

**Review this chapter and I'll give you previews!!! If you review this chapter AND you reviewed the last chapter as well, you'll get a super special preview that only a select few people are privileged to! For those three people that got the special preview already, I have nothing to offer besides my sincere thanks if you review this story one last time.**


	19. Teaser!

**SWEENEY TODD IS FINALLY DONE!**

You all have been so incredibly patient and to reward you I will be working exclusively on the third movie as soon as possible, you'll have to give me a little more time to finish planning it out but for sticking by me for so long I think you all deserve a treat don't you?

**FIRST TREAT:**

I made the title page for the third movie already (and compared to the others I've done which are kinda lame I really like the way this came out), it's up on my profile and gives a pretty big hint as to everyone's favorite purple one ;)

**SECOND TREAT:**

For those that haven't received the previews yet I'm posting them here…well all but the extra special super secret one that only a select few got, and I'm sure you three…(four?) know who you are. Believe me, it's the one thing that will blow the rest of you out of the water…no pun intended.

"I'll be takin that mate!" Jack said as he took the peanut from himself, "Hey!" He pouted as Alina ate it from his hand.

"Damn." She said.

"What?"

"It was a salty peanut. Now I'm thirsty."

…

"Elizabeth" Alina walked up to her with an icy glare fixed on its target, "I warned you, you lout. I warned you to keep away from him. Do you have any idea what happens to those who double cross me?"

Elizabeth backed away in terror at the expression on her face as she pursued her much like a cat stalking its prey.

…

"Alina?" Brandy poked her head into the cabin, "Do you have a moment? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Of course Brandy, what about?"

"Hector Barbossa."

…

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful." She gasped as she traced the dragon in her palm.

"I was debating a sodalite sphere." He smirked as he waggled his eyebrows, "Symbolizes endurance and strength."

Alina chuckled as she smacked his bare chest, "As if you need any more."

"Who said it'd be for me?" He laughed.

…

"Da."

"Jacky."

"Teague?"

"Lina?" Teague fell out of his chair.

…

"Jack." Alina whispered as the shock from the contents of the letter began to ebb, "The Ocean's Fury is mine. It's waiting for me Jack. Da left it to me before he died."

**And so ends the previews. Stay tuned for Pirates of the Caribbean: _Treading the Tides of Distress_**


	20. FINALLY!

GUESS WHAT'S FINALLY UP!


End file.
